In the Essence
by MarchWishes
Summary: My version of a seventh season story. Romance and drama for our favorite couple and even for a few who never got their happy ending. Author's note: The story is NOT getting abandoned. Having said this, please be patient with me as I am a single mom and college student. Thank you to all my followers! :)
1. Chapter 1

In the Essence

Summer ~ 1873

Chapter One

"Well I thank you Mr. Cooper, couldn't have done it without you." The older graying man stated jovially, as he took a long puff from his cigar. His attire neat and distinguished, he smiled down at the young man beside him as he watched him sign the last of the documents.

"You're welcome, but with all the people you got workin' for ya, I'm sure you could have handled it fine on your own." Mathew smiled at the man across from him.

"You underestimate yourself, my dear boy. Anyone can train to be a lawyer. They can go to school, learn all they want, but only a few have the natural ability to see through things like you do." The older man's kind crinkled eyes searched his. "Tell me," he asked, for the third time in as many weeks. "Would you consider a post working on my staff?"

"I'm honored, Congressman." Mathew said, seriously. These last few weeks had been some of the most exciting work he'd done in a long while. If only it wasn't in Washington.

The man's green eyes crinkled even more at the corners, as he smiled knowingly. "But…"

"But… I'll respectfully pass. I don't think I'd fit in with big city life." Mathew smiled back.

"Fair enough, my boy. Fair enough." His eyebrows rose as he implored, "However, I hope I can call on you in the future, should the need arise?"

Mathew nodded proudly, "Any time, sir."

"I will say my farewells then and let you be on your way." The older man rose collecting his papers and folding them neatly in his breast pocket.

Mathew stood and held out his hand, "Thank you, Congressman Brady."

Taking the younger man's hand he firmly shook it. "No son, thank you. Should you ever need anything, anything at all, I do hope you will look me up?"

"I will, sir."

Mathew watched as the congressman left. Over the last few weeks he had grown to respect the older man, his passion for life, and justice surpassing anyone he'd known before. The congressman was truly a good man- the kind you didn't often find in government. Taking his glass, he downed the small remainder and put it back down on the table. He was anxious to finally be leaving Denver. Truthfully, he was happy to be finally going home. Gathering his pack, he checked the table to make sure he had everything before he left.

"'Nother drink for ya?" The bartender asked, walking up and grabbing the empty glasses.

"No, thanks."

Just as he was about to turn to leave the sound of glass breaking stopped him. The noise in the saloon became an unnatural quite as a voice rang out.

"I said, back off!"

"Aww, come on now kid. Ya' look like you's all wet behind the ears. Come on', let us git ya a pretty lady fo' the night."

"I said, no."

Gazing out across the bar, Mathew saw it was the young man he noticed when he came in. Something was _definitely_ not right about him. From the kid's appearance he almost reminded him of Dr. Mike when she… Then he spotted it. A long curly lock of blonde hair sticking out from 'his' hat. He had to do something before things got outta hand.

"Look at 'im, Pete! He's turnin' as red as an apple!"

The man called Pete moved to the other side of the young man, clapping him on the back. "Come on boy, we'll buy her fo' ya!"

Both of the obviously inebriated men grabbed the younger one by the shoulders, turned, and tossed him into the girl behind them. The young man righted himself, making sure the older woman was okay, went to grab his bag on the floor.

"Thank you, but I said no." Hoisting the bag over his shoulder, he moved to the side to leave, but the older, near toothless man moved blocked his way.

"Ain't polite to leave when someone offers ya something," he said, as he grabbed the kid by the shoulder of his jacket.

"Hey!" Mathew called, as he quickly made his way to them.

Distracted, the man holding the kid turned his head. The kid took the opportunity and reached back with just enough force, hitting the older man in the side of the head. He released his hold on him and dropped to the floor in a great heap.

Mathew took hold of the kid, pushing 'him' behind himself and Pete, who had jumped up ready to defend his friend. "Leave my little brother alone."

The bartender stalked up beside them all. Annoyed he said, "I suggest you and your _brother_ move on."

Not needing any other excuse, Mathew took the arm of the younger one and led him quickly out of the saloon and down the street. Once they were a considerable ways away from any onlookers or throngs of people, Mathew pulled the kid into a small, secluded alcove.

"You alright?"

Slightly out of breath, the kid nodded and quietly replied, "Yes, thank you."

Not one to waste time Mathew asked, "Why are you dressed up like that?"

A rueful grin came across her face. "You mean you don't buy it?"

"No." Mathew noticed her eyes darting around nervously. Concerned he asked, "Ya running from something?"

"Now what would give you that idea?" Straightening up, she adjusted the bag more comfortably on her shoulder.

Mathew almost laughed. Did she always answer a question with a question? "Well, I'm no expert… but girls don't normally go into saloons dressed up as men… Unless they have a reason to."

The girl clicked her tongue. "Would you believe me if I said I just wanted a drink?"

Mathew shook his head, "You never ordered anything."

Her eyes narrowed, "What, were you watching me?"

"Let's just say, I'm observant."

"You're working for my parents aren't you?" she accused, her tone biting.

"What?"

"How long have you been following me, huh?" She crossed her arms defiantly. "How did you even find me?"

Mathew held up his hands, "Okay, calm down. I don't know…"

But whatever he was going to say was lost. Her eyes now darted up and down the street, looking for a way to get away. "I'm not going back. They can't make me marry him!"

"Hey hey," he grabbed her gently by the shoulders and held her till she looked up at him. "I'm not after you. I don't know who your parents are or even why you're running."

Momentarily calmed by his admission, she held his comforting gaze a little longer than necessary. The blue of his eyes and the sound of his voice brought assurance to her she had not felt in a long time. "You're… you're not working for my family?"

"No," he shook his head slightly, his eyes never leaving her deep brown ones.

"Oh, thank God." She half laughed, half sobbed. Letting the relief fill her, she let go of all the tension the last few days bore on her and she let herself fall into the stranger's warm arms.

Mathew was taken by surprise as she held onto him. She seemed only a few moments ago, so much taller and bigger, yet as his arms supported her, her small frame became more distinct. Her feminity and her fear more exposed than ever before. Then for some reason he would never understand, even in years to come, the determined need to protect this woman from whatever may be chasing her, ignited a fire in him. His arms tightened around her instinctively holding her closer to him.

For a moment she closed her eyes and then, as if sensing his thoughts began to pull away, "Oh, I'm sorry… I… you must think I'm terribly forward…I just was so relieved… and you…"

Reluctant to let her go, but not wanting to frighten her he assured, "It's alright. I understand, bein' scared will do that to a person."

"Thank you," she sighed. Her face still flushed scarlet as she looked down at the ground, the walls…anywhere but into his eyes.

Mathew cleared his throat and looked around, making sure no one was watching them. "I'm Mathew. What's your name, maybe I can help you?"

"Well thank you, Mathew but… I don't know that anyone can help me."

"Well I'm studying to be an attorney. Even won a few cases…" he smiled what he hoped was a confident smile. "Wouldn' hurt to talk and see if I can help ya. Would it?"

She gave a light chuckle at his willingness to help her. Even though she knew once he found out what he was getting into would make him run for the hills, she decided to take a chance on him. Holding out her hand she said, "I'm Ashley."

Smiling and taking her hand in his, and trying not to think about how soft her skin was, he replied, "Nice to meet you, Ashley."

xxx

The late afternoon July heat beat down relentlessly on the small town of Colorado Springs. It had been an unusually hot dry summer, sending most of its residents into any and all available slivers of shade, attempting to protect themselves from the heat's aggressive grasp. Even Sully, who always enjoyed the heat brought by the summers, took refuge under the train stations platform's overhanging roof as he waited patiently for the incoming train arriving from Denver.

As he waited, the sound of wagons and horses as they strode along filled the dry air. Sounds of the town's people greeting each other. Conversations filled with the goings on, the gossip, casual banter between friends, and even bickering. Sully smiled to himself. If you would have told him five years ago, that this town would come to mean so much to him… his family… he would have laughed at you. Now, he couldn't imagine being anywhere else.

"Hey Sully."

Sully looked up from the post he was leaning against to see Horace Bing coming out from his station, telegram in hand. "Horace…"

"This just come for you."

Taking the piece of paper from him, he quickly looked over its contents as Horace watched him closely. "Mathew sure is busy lately. Imagine workin' for a Congressman. Bet you and Dr. Mike are awful proud." he said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Sure are."

Both turned as the train's whistle blew long and loud signaling its oncoming approach. Horace quickly returned to his post after a quick nod to Sully.

"Papa!"

Sully looked around to see Michaela and Katie walking over to him. Making her way up the big steps, the little girl ran the remaining short distance to him. Swooping her up into his arms and hugged her close, he murmured, "Hey Kates. Did you have a good day with ya' ma?"

"Mmm hmm... I draw'd pictures and played wit' mamma."

"Did ya'?"

"She's been keeping me busy all afternoon." Michaela sighed and gave him a tired smile. "What's that?" she asked, indicating the paper in Sully's hand.

"From Mathew. He's gonna be stayin' another night in Denver."

"Does he say why?"

"Nope, just that something came up."

"I hope nothing is wrong."

"I'm sure everything is fine." He assured and leant down to give her a loving kiss. "Ready to go?"

Michaela sighed, "More than ready."

Sully eyed his wife carefully, "Everythin' alright?"

"Yes, it's just been a long day. I rode out to the Chateau this morning and then all the way out to check on Mrs. Thomson…"

Sully chuckled lightly at the sound of her annoyance. "Don' sound so bad."

"Well all this heat is not helping," she added, with just the right amount of emphasis and glare that Sully knew to leave it be.

Smiling to himself he pulled her close and spoke low for only her to hear, "Well then what'd ya say we take a ride tonight out to our waterfall… maybe cool off a bit?"

"And what Mr. Sully would we do with our daughter?" Michaela asked, her eyebrows rising questionably.

Sully kissed her temple and held her close once again, "I'm sure Brian won't mind watchin' out for her after she's down fo' the night."

"Mmm, sounds nice…" This time it was Michaela who rose up slightly and kissed him.

The sound of soft giggles broke their spell and they both joined the tiny girl's laughter. "Shall we go home, Kates?"

"Yep, Katie hwungry," she nodded.

"Sully! Michaela!"

The pair was greeted by the sight of Daniel, who was followed closely by an equally tall yet menacing man. Sully nodded to his friend but it was the other man's eyes he held not liking the look behind them.

"Daniel." Michaela smiled.

"Sorry to bother you both but this is Mr. Harris. He's lookin' for a young woman. Seems she turned up missing and her family thinks she might've headed this way. Thought maybe you might have seen her, Michaela?" Daniel handed her a picture to look at.

"Is she hurt?"

"No, but she's from back east… thought she might've stood out from the crowd around here."

"Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"That is not of your concern, madam… and besides; I am not permitted to go into details of the disappearance. All that is important is finding her and taking her home where she belongs."

Taken aback by the man's rudeness, Michaela handed him back the picture. "I'm sorry, but I've never seen her before."

"Well, I'll be staying close by for the next few days. If either of you happen to see her, the sheriff here will know where to find me. Good day."

"I wonder what happened to her." Michaela inquired when the man was out of earshot.

Sully watched the man walk away, "Whatever it is, sounds like she don' wanna be found."

"I agree." Daniel stated, meeting Sully's eyes. "Something don't add up."

Michaela looked between the two who apparently knew something she didn't. Not one to be out of the loop, she asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, according to what little information I could get outta him… sounds like she ran away, and he isn't the only one out looking for her."

"Young girl coming out here on her own from back east... I'll be surprised if she makes it this far." Sully commented, gaining him a rueful look from Michaela.

"Well, I wish her the best of luck." Daniel chuckled dryly. "Cause I sure wouldn't want that guy on my tail."

"I agree," Michaela replied understandably.

Katie, who had been silent during this exchange, took her small hand and gently turned Sully's chin towards her to get his attention. "Papa, I hwungey."

Sully laughed, "Sorry Kates, let's go home. Daniel, do you have plans for dinner?"

"I do now."

_Authors note: This is my first fic. Please let me know how you like it and thanks for reading. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_Than you for the reviews, everyone! Keep 'em coming! ;)_

Chapter 2

"Just keep behind me and your head down." Mathew said as they walked up the steps of the hotel entrance.

"Yes, sir." Ashley saluted, gaining an eye roll from Mathew.

Making his way to the front desk he was greeted by the night manager he had come to know over these last few weeks. "Ahhhh, Mr. Cooper. Back again so soon? It was my understanding you checked out this morning."

"Yeah… Actually my little brother came into town, thought I'd show him around. We're going to be staying another night, I'm gonna need two rooms, please."

The manager tilted his head to look at Ashley. "No need for two rooms, Mr. Cooper. We have rooms available that will accommodate both you and your brother's needs…"

"No!"

Ashley pressed her lips together and tried to control her urge not to laugh.

The night manager startled looked seriously at Mathew, "There is no need to waste your money on both rooms. It is after all… it is just your _brother_." The manager leaned to the side casually to attempt a natural glance at Ashley, who recently took particular interest in the scuffs on her boots.

"I know that, but I'm gonna be up all night'…" The manager's eye brow rose questionably. "I'll be _workin'_ all night… No reason to keep him up. So we'll take two rooms…" Mathew threw a wad of bills on the desk, "please."

Picking up the money the manager eyed him for a moment before replying, "As you wish, Mr. Cooper."

Mathew glanced behind him to find Ashley studying the design of the carpets then turned back to the manager who was pulling two keys from the shelves. Way was it so hot in here?

"Here you are, sir. Same room for you as before number eighteen and room nineteen right next to it."

Quickly taking the keys, he thanked the man and made his way down the long well lit hall, as Ashley followed behind him. He felt on edge and it wasn't from the incident just moments ago. Everything in him alerted to the sounds of the girl following so close to him. He could remember the way her hair smelled when he held her. The deep brown of her eyes drawing him in… Mathew shook himself. What the heck was he thinking? He was just helping her.

Approaching the familiar door Mathew slowed to the room for Ashley. Taking the key, he unlocked it, opening it for her. "Ahh… why don' you take a little bit and get settled. I'll go see if I can find us some dinner. Then we'll talk about… things."

Ashley nodded, smiling up at him. "Sounds… good."

"I'll be back in about… omm… an hour?"

Just then two men walk by, Mathew stepped in to let them pass; unknowingly putting himself mere inches from Ashley. Their eyes met once again and they as if a trance nether could look away.

Ashley didn't know how long they stood there, second or minutes, but she shook herself and took a step back. "I'll see you in an hour then," then took a swing and hit Mathew in the arm. "Brother," she smirked and closed the door swiftly behind her.

Mathew shook his head and headed to his room. Rubbing his arm as he did so he groaned noticing how hard she actually did hit him, "Oww."

XX

"And then, Kyle hit Jimmy back… so then they just started fightin'. Not even Mrs. Teresa could break them up." Brian finished with a grin.

Not being at the clinic most of the day, Michaela worriedly asked, "I hope no one was hurt?"

"Naa," he shook his head, scooping up some more of his apple pie he took a bite. "Daniel came ridin' up with Sarah's ma, he took care of it."

Michaela's eyebrows rose and Sully's eyes found Daniel's, which appeared to be centered on a slightly flushed face. The quarrel at the school was no longer the excitement at the table.

Sully leaned forward a bit, "Mrs. Sheehan?"

Daniel took a drink from his water before replying, "Now I know what you two are thinking, but I just gave her a ride into town. The wheel on her wagon broke on her way in and I happened to be passing by."

Michaela smiled knowingly at Sully and went back to helping Katie with her pie.

"It was just a ride." Daniel stated once again.

Sully nodded and replied casually, "Sure."

"Do you like Sarah's ma?" Brian asked hopefully. He and Sarah had talked about Daniel and her ma on the walk out to her house. It wasn't the first time Daniel had helped out Sarah's ma and Sarah told Brian how her ma talked about Daniel for quite some time after. After a long pause around the dinner table, where all eyes were on Daniel, Brian added, "Cause we think she likes you too."

"Uh, well…Brian…" Daniel sputtered, as he attempted to laugh it off.

Michaela noticing his discomfort said, "Brian, I don't think it's polite to have this conversation over dinner."

"But we're done."

"Exactly, so why don't you help me clean up?" Michaela suggested, as she picked up Katie taking her to play in front of the fireplace with her toys.

Brian, thankfully for Daniel's benefit let the subject drop, and helped his ma clean up. However, noticing the look in his long time friend's eyes, this conversation was far from over. Daniel knew he would soon be in for it.

"Game of chess?" Sully suggested.

"Naa, you know, I think I'm gonna head back. Gotta meet that Mr. Harris in the mornin'… Show him around town."

"I'll walk you out."

Daniel stood and went to grab his hat, glancing back at Michaela, "Thanks, for dinner."

"You're welcome, Daniel. Good night."

"Night." He called back, as he and Sully walked into the dry night air.

He almost made it to his horse before Sully asked, "So… Mrs. Sheehan, huh?"

Daniel chucked, amused. "It's nothing."

"Is it?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug but marveled at how well Sully knew him. "I've helped her out a couple times with some things around her sister's homestead."

"Uh huh, so what's the problem?"

"She's a widow, Sully."

He huffed a laugh. "Yeah, but it's been a few years now. I reckon the way Brian was goin' on, she might be ready for somethin' more."

"I don't know…."

"Do you like her?"

"Sure I do. She's kind and funny and…"

"And?" Sully asked, attempting to hide his grin but was failing miserably.

"Aww, come on we're not kids anymore. Do I really have to say it?" Sully crossed his arms and leaned back against the fence waiting. Daniel narrowed his eyes at his friend but finally conceded, "Alright, alright… and she's pretty… Beautiful, even. Okay, now will you leave me alone?"

Sully gave him a calculating smile and slapped his friend on the back, "Women like that don' come 'round too often… Neither do chances."

Sully walked back into the house leaving Daniel to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, thank you for reading everyone! :)_

Chapter 3

Mathew paced the hall outside Ashley's room. He was troubled. Deeply troubled. Worrying questions were gnawing at him. Had he done the right thing, or should he have left her on the street? Was he going to be able to do this? He'd been so certain at the time, but now he was filled with doubts. And there was so much he didn't know. So much he needed to know before he could decide what to do. They needed to talk.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered himself and knocked softly on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mathew."

"Uh, give me a second," her muffled voice came from inside the room.

Mathew waited a moment and once he heard the lock click from the inside, stepped into the room and stopped short when he saw her. Her long curly blonde hair was wet and she was just finishing buttoning her shirt.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." She apologized.

"No problem…" He set the food down on the dresser. "You…er… feelin' better?"

Laughing, she said, "Yeah, it's amazing what a bath can do for a girl's disposition."

"Omm, good. I brought us some dinner. Ya hungry?" Picking up two napkin covered trays, he followed her over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side from her.

"Are you kidding? I could eat a horse." She blushed and turned her head to look at him."That wasn't very ladylike, I'm sorry."

Mathew laughed. "Don't be sorry. I reckon pretending to be a man you wouldn't have a need to be."

Ashley nodded as she surveyed the pastries and fruit he lined up in front of her. Grabbing some bread, she wasted no time digging in.

"So… how long have you been runnin'?"

"A couple of months now." She answered.

"Who's chasing ya?"

"My parents." Then, shaking her head to clarify for him, she continued, "Well, not them personally, no. They have far too many pressing manners than to come after me themselves."

Baffled Mathew asked, "Why?"

"Well, my father took it upon himself to decide who I am going to marry." Ashley glanced at Mathew, but gave nothing away.

Mathew crossed his arms suspiciously and asked, "Like an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, except this arrangement only benefits him. It will gain him political influence, not to mention financial investments. Needless to say, he did not take it too kindly when I refused," she said sadly.

"Can he make you do that?"He asked.

She sighed loudly, "Well when you live with your family it's hard to say no without them threatening to cut you off, or send you away. I did not fancy them sending me away, so I left."

"Send you where?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"A convent."

"Oh."

"Exactly." Ashley picked up a small apple. As she ate it, she turned to catch his eye, "Only now, I've only succeeded in making him more upset."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw my father's personal assistant in Saint Louis asking around for me. Of course, he never saw _me_ because…."

"You've been dressed as a man."

"Yes."

"So, is this… personal assistant the only one looking for you?"

"Probably not. My father is a powerful man and unlimited recourses are something he has a lot of."

"What does he do, your pa?"

She stared at her apple then looked up at him. "He's the governor of Virginia."

"What?" Mathew jumped up off the bed and started pacing the room. "Ashley… If your pa is the governor… That's… You can't run forever."

"I've made it this far."

He stared at her in disbelief, and started to respond twice before he finally managed to say "Yeah, by dressin' as a man. You wanna do that your whole life?"

"It's better than the alternative."

He shook his head. "I don' know. He'll have every sheriff in the territory out lookin' for you…"

"No, no he won't. At least I don't think he will. One thing I do know it that he does not want anyone knowing what a disdainful man he really is. If word got out that he was forcing me to marry against my will and that I ran away. It might hurt his reelection."

"Can't you just stand up to him? I mean you ran away… so would disowning you really be so bad?"

"If it were that easy, I wouldn't be here."

"But you're of age." Mathew stated, sitting down closer beside her.

"You don't know my father. That does not matter to him."

He studied her expression. "What's the worse he could do? Lock you up the rest of your life?"

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Believe me there are other things that are worse."

"What do you mean?"

It took her a moment to respond, and when she did, the timbre of her voice was husky. "Look, it's not important… and… it's over."

Mathew noticed her discomfort and said, "Listen Ashley, I can't help you without all the facts. Now if he did something to you, you gotta tell me."

"It's never him. He always has someone else distribute his discipline. After I stood up to my father and told him that I would not marry whom he intended, well let's just say I had a small accident falling down the stairs. Now you know why I'm not sticking around to find out what happens next."

Mathew stopped and stared at her, trying to comprehend the turn in the conversation. "That's crazy. He can't do that!"

"He can and trust me, he will."

"We can get an injunction." he said as he put the tip of his finger on his knee.

Staring at his finger's movement, she asked "A what?"

"We can get a judge to grant an injunction saying your pa and the people after you can't come after you or hurt you."

She glanced down and said, "No."

With impatience, he scowled at her. "Why not?"

"Because it won't work, it will only make it worse."

"Then you can come home with me."

Looking warily at him, she said, "I beg your pardon?"

He closed his eyes in regret, "I mean, you can come to Colorado Springs with me. I know a place where you can stay until we can figure out what to do."

"You'd do that for me?" She quirked a smile.

"Of course."

"But… why?"

"Because what's happening to you isn't right."

XXXX

"I got Katie down," Sully murmured as he turned her body to face him, taking the towel from her hands as she finished drying the last dish, and throwing it on the counter. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, his found her back. Her proximity was entrancing, and he was going to need to keep his head if he expected to get them out of the house. "Brian said he'd watch out for her. What d'ya say we go take that swim?"

Michaela yawned. "Mm… It sounds nice but I'm afraid I'd be asleep before we got there."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry, Sully…"

"It's alright Michaela, we can go another night. Are you sure you're feelin' okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine… just tired." She smiled and laid her hand on his cheek. "I guess I'm just not used to the summers being so hot."

He kissed her fingertips. "Well then maybe we should just go upstairs and figure out some other ways to keep you cool."

"I'm confident in your abilities to take care of me." She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

Threading his fingers through her hair, he whispered against her temple. "Glad to hear that." Before giving her a long, deep kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michaela sat down at one of the tables in the café and briefly met Grace's eyes before her gaze turned towards her customers. There was such a beautiful glow to Grace in these last few months. Pregnancy agreed well with her and just recently the talltale bump of her growing belly was beginning to become more prominent.

A knowing smile lit Michaela's face but quickly fell away. It wasn't very professional of her, but it was difficult to watch and know that another pregnancy probably wouldn't be a part of her life. It was something that she'd tried not to consciously consider, although having another child was something she and Sully wanted. She just wasn't sure they would be blessed again.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced one last time at the possible tableau of her future and then forced herself back to the present. If this uncontrollable spiking of emotions continued to cause problems, she was going to have to give herself a stern talking to.

"Mornin', Dr. Mike." Grace said, smiling warmly at her friend.

"Good morning, Grace. How are you feeling?"

"Doin' well, course it seems this baby is takin' all the energy I have left. Not even afternoon and I feel like I could take a nap."

A slow smile spread across Michaela's features. "I remember those days. I could go to sleep early and still feel as though I could sleep all throughout the next day."

"Ain't it the truth?" Grace chuckled, her hand drifting over to caress her small rounded belly.

"It's still early; soon you'll feel some of your energy returning."

"I sure hope you're right… 'Cos I sure ain't gettin' much done 'round here." Noticing her friend's slightly pale coloring she asked, "You're looking a little tired yourself, Dr. Mike. Ya, want some coffee?"

"Thank you, Grace, but I think I'll wait for Sully and Mathew. He's coming home today and I can't wait to hear how his trip went."

"That boy has grown up so fast." Grace said with a big smile, shaking her head she added, "Seems like only yesterday he was runnin' around stirrin' up a ruckus and now he's gonna be a lawyer."

Michaela rested her chin in her hand. "I know, where does the time go?"

"By too fast if ya' ask me." Grace laughed and shook her head, "Well, I'll be back 'round in a while."

XXX

"They really jumped off a cliff?" She asked Mathew, eyes wide with awe.

"Yep…" he smirked, and continued. "They had no choice. It was that or get shot."

'Wow," Ashley breathed. "Now that's romantic."

Mathew scoffed, "I don't know about that."

"How can you say that? To die for love… What could be more glorious?"

"It wasn't really for love, more necessity."

Ashley gave him a frustrated glare. "He went after her because he loved her, right?"

"Yeah, but…."

Unfazed, Ashley continued. "So, he was willing to find her… and even perchance _die_ rescuing her?"

"Yeah…" Mathew sighed, admitting defeat.

"Like I said, glorious."

Mathew looked over at Ashley, who seemed to be in deep thought, looking out the window at the scenery passing by. Leaning closer he whispered, "Did you know the man your pa wanted you to marry?"

She turned toward him. "Yes. Well, I knew _of_ him. He is a business partner of my father's rivals. The marriage would ensure my father key votes and not to mention a large amount of financial support in his upcoming election. He's also forty-seven years old."

"_Forty-seven_?"

"Yes," she shivered slightly. "Let's just say, his moral character leaves a lot to be desired. I would be his third marriage."

"All that for votes?"Mathew asked, incredulous.

"And money."

Mathews jaw clenched as he looked away, into the expanse of patrons seated around them. "We'll figure a way out of this. You won't have to marry him."

"I hope you're right." She said, biting her lip and let her gaze drift back to the world outside the train.

XXXX

"Mathew!"

Mathew stepped down from the steps of the train and nodded towards the man that was like a father to him. "Hey, Sully."

Walking up and giving Mathew a slap on the back, Sully inquired. "How was Denver?"

"It was great," he said glancing back nervously at the train.

With nothing more forthcoming, Sully cajoled, "Did Congressman Brady appreciate the help?"

"What? Yeah… yes, he did. He was really grateful. Might even be a chance to help him out with other things sometime."

Noticing his lack of enthusiasm, Sully asked, "Ya alright?"

"Omm, actually Sully," He quickly glanced over his shoulder, "I need your and Dr. Mike's help with something."

"Sure, you know we'd help however we can. You in some sorta trouble?"

"Me? No, course not. I have a… friend… who needs a place to stay…"

"Friend?"

"Yeah," Mathew said, nervously. "Someone I'm helping out with a problem they're having. She's gonna need a place to stay for a couple of days."

"Well, I'm gonna have to talk with your ma, but I'm sure she'll be alright with it. Who…"

Not waiting for anything more Mathew called, "Hey Ashley."

Sully's eyes widened slightly in surprise- it was the girl from the photo. Her hair up in the hat and the boy's clothes disguised her well, but not enough. Anyone taking the time to look would notice her features were far from manly.

"Sully, this is Ashley…" Ashley wasted no time and stuck her hand out for Sully to take. "Ashley, this is Sully."

"Ma'am."Sully murmured politely.

She gave a self-conscious smile. "Oh please, just Ashley. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." He replied, unsure of what to say.

"I told you it'd be alright." Mathew said, smiling at his companion reassuringly.

"Thank you, so much. I'm not sure where I'd be without your son here."

Mathew assured, "It's a long story."

"One I'm lookin' forward to hearing." Sully stated seriously. Sully tilted his head away from them and asked, "Mathew, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Yeah. Be right back," Mathew directed at Ashley, she nodded as she watched the move away.

Following behind Sully out of earshot, he looked back at Ashley and caught her eyes. The smile she gave him filled him with a sense of peace and belonging that he'd never quite felt before.

Sully looked into the eyes of the younger man and asked, "Mathew, you know there's people out lookin' for her, right?"

His shoulders sagged, "You know?"

"Some man came into town askin' 'round for her. Even has Daniel on the lookout."

"Where is he?"he asked with alarm.

"Daniel took him 'round the outskirts of town this morin'."

"She didn't do anything wrong, Sully." Mathew frowned at him and defended, "All she did was leave home."

"That may be, but you can't have her in town. Those clothes won't fool folks for long. Someone is gonna notice and it won't take long before word gets 'round to him."

Mathew was quite for a moment, while he looked over at Ashley. "Like I said, I'm gonna help her out."

"How ya gonna do that?"

"I don't know yet… but I have to try."

Sully understood his concerns and they were valid. He sure didn't like the look of that Mr. Harris. His gaze immediately settled on the young girl, who- dressed the way she was reminded him so much of Michaela, he only hesitated for just a moment and then made his decision. "Why don't ya take her and go on home and I'll go and get your ma. We'll all talk about this later."

Mathew looked up at him and nodded in thanks.

XXXX

When Sully arrived at the cafe, the last of the remaining customers stopping by for their breakfast were beginning to leave, and there were no signs of Daniel or Mr. Harris anywhere around. He debated on taking Michaela back to the clinic to talk, but as long as they kept their voices down, talking to her there would be just fine.

"Hey." He whispered, coming up behind her and kissing her gently before he took a seat.

"I thought Mathew was coming with you?" she asked, looking around.

"He went on ahead to the homestead."

"Oh," Michaela sighed, her shoulders dropping a bit disappointed. "I was hoping to hear about how his job went."

"He said it went good, but he's… working on a new case. Had ta get home and get started."

"Oh really?"She smiled brightly at this. "Well that's wonderful. I can't wait to hear about it."

"Well good, cause we need to talk about it too."

Michaela looked puzzled, but remained quiet.

"That fella that came into town yesterday, the one lookin' for that girl. Well, Daniel and I were right, she did run away."

"How do you know?"

He leaned forward so they wouldn't be overheard. "Cause she's with Mathew."

She was taken aback and raised her voice in disbelief. "With Mathew?"

"Shh… he said he'll explain it all later, but I get the feelin' he's feelin' a bit responsible for her."

"How so?" she encouraged.

Shrugging, he said "Just the way he looks at her. She needs a place to stay while he gets her outta this mess she's in and he…"

"Wants her to stay with us," she finished for him.

He looked pointedly at her and touched her hand. "She's not an outlaw, Michaela."

Michaela sighed, placing her other hand over his. "I know, it's just… I don't want Mathew getting into any trouble."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, staying close enough to whisper in her ear, "We'll make sure he don't."

_Authors Note: More fixing up to come! Thanks for the super reviews and Linda for_ _the awesome encouragement!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So," Daniel started, nodding toward the direction they had just come from. "Now that you have a better idea of the area, as you can see I don't think you'll have to worry about her being somewhere out here."

Mr. Harris huffed with indignation. As he got down from his horse he said, "That may be the case now, Sheriff Simon. Nevertheless, I plan on thoroughly combing the area from here to San Francisco."

"Why is finding her so important? You say she hasn't done anything wrong, yet you track her as if she was an outlaw." Daniel stated, his hands going to his hips.

Barking a laugh, Harris replied, "I would not expect _you_ to understand Sheriff. Back in Virginia, one does not run from duty. The young lady has an obligation, for which her father has already paid handsomely."

Daniel's head snapped towards him and he swallowed the anger that threatened to erupt. "You're right about that Mr. Harris, I don't understand. I know if I ever had a daughter, I reckon I'd never try to force her to do something that would make her run away from me or her family."

"That is where your loose western ideals get you into trouble and corrupt young minds like Miss Dawson. But you needn't worry, once she is found she will know better than to run away ever again."

Daniel took a deep slow breath, attempting to rid himself of the urge to tell this man exactly what he thought of him. What he wouldn't give to be completely unreadable.

Of course, that sort of control wasn't something Daniel was ever likely to master, but there were often times as sheriff when being able to maintain a rigid poker face would have been of monumental value.

This was definitely one of those times.

It was almost impossible to look at Mr. Harris without conveying the disdain he felt for him.

Daniel could hear the irritation in Mr. Harris's voice, which only made him more combative. "Do I need to be watching out for her or for _you_?"

"Simply speaking as a matter of persuasion, my dear sheriff… Nothing more."

"See that it stays that way." Daniel stated, as his eyes narrowed at the man.

"Good day, Sheriff."

Watching the man ride off, Daniel was sorely tempted to run him right out of town. If he did find the girl before Mr. Harris, he couldn't be sure if he wouldn't tell her just to keep on going.

His eyes shifted from the bounty hunter to the general store- or more, the woman out just in front of it loading her wagon with supplies.

Walking up to the store, he drew near Anna Marie and gave her a knowing smile. "Here let me help you with those, Mrs. Sheehan."

"Why thank you, Mr. Simon," she said. Her face broke into a beaming smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Just Daniel, ma'am."

She met his eyes, "Then I'm afraid it's just Anna Marie for you as well." She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Are you… going to the Fourth of July celebration?"

He glanced at her somewhat nervously, "Oh omm, I hadn't really thought about it much."

"Oh." She found his hesitation unlike him, but it made him more endearing to her. Not knowing what to say she remained quiet.

Noticing her hesitation, he met her eyes and replied, "But I'm sure I will. How about you?"

She glanced at him with a smile that she was sure would put him at ease. "Yes, Sarah has a part in one of the plays the children are putting on."

"Oh well, I guess I'll see ya there then?" he answered, unable to stop the grin that spread on his face.

"I hope so. Well, I better be off with this. Good bye, Daniel."

He saw her eyes flash with something that he hadn't seen in a very long time and hope sparked a welcome warmth inside him.

"Anna Marie," he nodded.

Daniel blew a sharp breath from between his lips, as he watched her ride away.

Loren Bray leaned against the post at the entrance of his store watching the exchange between the couple. He shook his head as Mrs. Sheehan road off_. Sometimes these young fellas' never know a good thing when it's standing right in front of them._

"You just gonna let her ride off like that?"

His face ablaze that someone had witnessed his exchange with Anna Marie, Daniel cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Aww, course you do!" Loren groused with his trademark grumpiness. "What does she need to do? Smack you with a fence post?"

Opting for denial, Daniel chuckled. "Loren, I don't know…"

"And that's your problem, there ya go thinkin' too much! If you don't start using that head of your for somethin' more than holdin' up your hat, you're gonna end up like me. All alone. S'that what you want?" Loren pointed out, raising his eyebrows at Daniel before retreating back into the store.

Daniel glanced down and then back up at the direction Anna Marie had gone and said, "No, I don't suppose I do."

XXX

"You were right. Daniel likes her too." Brian told Sarah brightly, as he walked her home.

"How do you know?" She replied, excited. "Did he say? Did you ask him?"

"Nah, well… I did, but he didn't answer me."

Sarah's eyebrows knitted together. "Then how do you know?"

"Sully asked him 'bout it and he got all red. Then Ma looked at Sully all smilin'. It wasn't hard to figure out." Brian grinned.

Hugging her school books closer to her, she looked up at the sky in thought. "So what do we do?"

"Huh?" Brian stopped in his tracks. "What'd ya mean? What can we do?"

Sarah stopped beside him. "Well, I was thinking we could get them together somehow?"

"I don't know…" Brian said, hesitantly. He knew from experience pushing someone sometimes made things worse. "You really want Daniel to marry your ma?"

Sarah shrugged. "Oh, I wouldn't mind… it's just my mother never really talked about much after my pa died… Like planning for things. Now she talks about how she's looking forward to going to church and the Fourth of July picnic and wondering who will be there."

"You mean, wonderin' if Daniel will be there?" Brian asked, chuckling.

Sarah giggled, "She tries to be so sneaky about it, but I've seen her look around for him in the church."

Brian shook his head and started walking again. "Wow. Sounds like Ma and Sully before they started courting."

Her eyes brightened. "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah."

"What else did they do before they started courting?"

"Well…" Brian recalled, "They went out to the reservation a lot. Sully helped Ma at the clinic. He came over for supper."

"Hmm, well there is no reservation…"

"And your ma can't help Daniel at the Sheriff's office."

Both Brian and Sarah grinned at one another.

They walked on for a while in silence and then Brian wondered, "Maybe if we got them to have lunch?"

"Go on…" Sarah encouraged.

"Say at Grace's, tomorrow?" Brian asked, meeting Sarah's gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"I'd say, tomorrow sounds great."

_Author's note: Thanks for reading everyone… more to come very soon. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nestled into the soft cushions of the arm chair, Ashley took a deep breath and, for one indulgent moment, let her eyes drift shut. Slowly opening them again, she sighed as her gaze came to rest on the man across the room. Mathew was busy in the kitchen pouring over law books.

Her eyes followed him and even though she already knew the statement was obvious, she still felt compelled to say, "This is a really beautiful home."

Mathews face broke into a broad grin, "Yeah it is. Sully did a great job."

"Home is a name, a word, it is a strong one; stronger than magician ever spoke, or spirit ever answered to, in the strongest conjuration."

A raised eyebrow and dubious look were her only answer and Ashley chuckled quietly as she rose to her feet, continuing her earlier exploration of the house.

"What was that?"Mathew asked, after a moment.

"Nothing," Ashley sighed. "You know, an emperor in India built a great monument made of marble, precious stones and jewels for his wife. It took them twenty years to complete it."

Mathew chuckled and shook his head. "All that just to show a girl you love her. Sounds silly."

"You scoff at romantic sensibilities, sir… but I assure you once you have it taken from you, you appreciate it all the more."

Mathew's eyes widened, as suddenly he was taken a few years. Back to a time where seeing Ingrid's sweet face was the best part of his day. A time where one look from her eyes, filled him with such happiness he could not even describe it. Oh yes, he did know how it was to have the chance of love taken from you. Maybe she had someone too?

"Is there someone out there you do love?" he asked, finding his voice as she sat across from him.

"No, but I wish there was." Ashley whispered. Meeting his eyes they both gave one another sad smiles. Never one to wallow too long, Ashley gestured to the papers surrounding him. "Find anything in those books of yours?"

"Well, sort." Mathew sighed. "You're of age. Legally you can do whatever you want."

Ashley snorted, "Tell that one to my father."

"Ashley, the law is on your side." Mathew explained. "If someone tries to make you go back to Virginia by force you can have them arrested for kidnapping."

She blew out a worried breath. "It's the _force_ I'm worried about."

"We won't let that happen."

"You can't follow behind me forever, you know."

"No," Mathew leaned back in his chair. "But I can help you stand up to him. Let him know he can't make you marry anyone you don't want to marry."

"You make it sound so easy."She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Mathew gave her a comforting smile. "Because it is."

Ashley returned the smile, blinked slowly and then breathed a quiet sigh. "So, what do we do now?"

The front door clattered open and Brian clomped into the kitchen excited to see his brother. "Hey Mathew… Hey, you're that girl from the picture. The one that man is looking' for."

Ashley gave the boy a candid once-over, noting the mop of blonde hair like his brother's, and inquiring look. She quirked an eyebrow as Mathew gestured towards her.

"Yeah, omm… Brian this is Ashley. I'm gonna be helpin' her out with a…"

"A family problem." Ashley supplied.

Mathew nodded. "That's right."

Michaela came in next holding a sleeping Katie on her shoulder, immediately smiling at her son and the young woman.

Quietly Mathew introduced them. "Ashley this is my Ma, Dr. Mike… and my little sister Katie."

"Ma'am." Ashley nodded. She would have held out her hand to her, if her hands had not been full.

"Pleased to meet you Ashley."

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay in your beautiful home." Ashley said, sincerely. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"We're happy to help." Michaela said, rubbing Katie's back soothingly when she stirred.

Brian smiled good-naturedly during the exchange but didn't give up. "Why is your family lookin' for ya?"

"Brian…"Michaela began.

"No, it's alright." Ashley shook her head and replied. "My family wants me to marry someone that I don't love."

"But… can't ya just say no?" Brian's eyebrows furrowed together. "Aren't ya a little old for them to be tellin' ya what to do?"

Ashley frowned sadly, "It's a little more complicated than that I'm afraid."

Not wanting Brian to bombard the young woman any further right now, Michaela suggested, "Brian why don't you go help Sully with the wagon. Ashley, are you tired? Would you like to rest before supper?"

Ashley smiled at the little girl that had turned sleepily in her mother's arms, before replying, "Oh… no thank you. May I help you with anything?"

"Yes, if you'd like you may help me with dinner." Michaela said, giving her a half smile

Ashley's eyes widened and her face fell a tad, but managed to summon up a confident smile, "Yes… of course."

XXXX

Knife in one hand, Ashley stared in utter dismay at the offending carrot in the other hand, which Michaela had just given her in utter dismay. _Peel it?_ Oh how she wished she had watched Clara more closely when she made dinner for her. She got the general idea. Peel it. Sure. But how deep do you go? Do you only get the outer layer off? Oh dear, she was going to make a huge fool of herself. It's just a carrot!

Taking a deep breath, she lined up her trajectory and… Ouch! Dropping the knife on the counter beside her, she brought her thumb to her mouth. _Okay, don't peel it towards yourself!_

"Did you hurt yourself?" Came Michaela's voice across the small kitchen.

Ashley waved her off. "Oh, it's just a tiny cut. I'm fine."

"Would you like some help?"

"No, I can do it."

"If you're sure…" Michaela glanced over her shoulder and smiled as she turned towards Ashley holding a large platter piled high with assorted vegetables.

Confused, Ashley looked at Michaela's pile of vegetables and could have sworn they started around the same time. She shook her head and huffed a laugh, "How long have I been standing here with this one carrot?"

Michaela laughed, "It helps if you don't look at the knife as if it were a snake. Here like this."

Michaela took the knife from her and demonstrated the way to carefully peel away the top of the carrot and then how big the pieces of it should be.

The quiet clatter of pots and pans, the occasional billow of steam and the delightful warmth that radiated from her host and her surroundings were a balm to her jangled nerves.

She turned and smiled, Michaela's eyes briefly meeting hers.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Michaela inquired, knowing the answer.

Embarrassed, Ashley looked up and murmured, "No, we had servants."

Smiling knowingly Michaela nodded. "I imagine Virginia would be much like Boston?"

"Yes, quite a bit. However, I do prefer Boston." Michaela tilted her head in question and Ashley shrugged guiltily, "Far less politicians."

Helping Ashley finish the carrots she inquired, "Mathew tells me your father is the governor?"

"Yes." Ashley acknowledged in a whisper.

"And your mother?"

"She died, when I was eight."

"Oh I'm sorry. How did she die?"

"She went on a trip with some people from church. When she came back she had a high fever. They were never able to bring it down, but she died three days later."

"I'm sorry."

Ashley nodded and muttered a half-hearted, "Thank you, but I don't remember much about her. My father remarried not long after. I'm not close with my stepmother at all. When I wasn't sent off to school, I was with our cook Clara." She hesitated for a moment and then barreled on, "They preferred I stayed out of the way, and honestly I would have rather been with Clara anyways. However, now I'm wishing I would have watched her cook."

XXXX

Michaela opened the door to Colleen's old room and Ashley followed nervously behind her.

"I doubt Colleen would mind you borrowing a few of her old dresses." Michaela said as she went through an old trunk in the corner of the room.

Finding her voice, Ashley gave a weak smile before saying, "I want to thank you again. I know my being here is an inconvenience…"

Michaela met her eyes and smiled. "Nonsense, like I said we're happy to help. I can't imagine what you must be going through. Growing up in Boston, it was not unusual to be apprised of some less… desirable conformations of marriages."

Ashley clicked her tongue. "I cannot say I appreciate it myself."

"Here we go." Michaela smiled bringing over a few dresses and placing them on the bed. "I think these should fit well, I even found a night gown for you."

"Thank you, you are all so very kind." Ashley bit her lip and tried to control the urge to burst into tears.

"You're welcome." Then, noticing Ashley's demeanor, she continued soothingly, "I'm sure Mathew will help you figure this all out."

Ashley made her way towards the other side of the small room, turning away towards the window as couple of stray tears escaped. Swiping angrily at them she replied, "Yes, I know."

"Then perhaps you might even be able to go home?"

She grimaced and shook her head. "Oh no, I'm never going back there. I couldn't take it."

"What will you do?" Michaela inquired softly.

"I don't know yet. I'll figure out something." Ashley shrugged. "I apologize; I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Well you've been through a lot." she returned reassuringly

Ashley sighed, "Yeah."

"I'll go. Perhaps you'll feel better after a good night's sleep." Michaela stopped before leaving the room. "If you need anything just let us know."

Her face softened and she smiled. "Thank you, I will. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Michaela said, shutting the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Katie's asleep."Sully said, as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

"She was tired." Michaela said, as she sat at her vanity brushing her hair. A couple of months ago, the little girl had decided she needed her own room like her big brothers. Happy to indulge her request, they had moved Katie to her 'little room'.

"She sure took a linkin' to Ashley."

"That she did." Michaela smiled softly at his reflection in the mirror, before her thoughts turned back to the young woman down the hall.

He leaned over and kissed the back of her head. "Ya alright?"

Standing up, she said, "I just feel so terrible for Ashley. I can't imagine having a family so cruel."

He touched under her chin to lift her lips to his for a short kiss. "Don't ya worry. Mathew will find a way to help her."

When she went to take off her robe, he slipped off his boots, removed his shirt and buckskins, before blowing out the lights and crawling in beside her. Without hesitating, he pulled her into his arms and spoke into her hair, "You feelin' better?"

She smiled shyly. "I suppose I have been going to bed early a lot recently."

Sully chuckled. "That's a roundabout way of lookin' at it."

She wrapped herself around him, slowly stroking her hands up and down his chest, inhaled deeply – breathing him in. She could have happily fallen asleep where she was, safe and secure. Bringing her hand around to stroke up the side of his neck to his cheek, she pulled back a little and met his eyes.

"We have a guest." She stated breathily.

Sully sighed, "I guess you're right."

She nodded again, her hand sliding down his front to rest over his heart.

"Then again…" he leant forward, his lips meeting hers in a warm deep kiss. Upon pulling back, he smiled as he watched her face. Her eyes were closed - lips slightly parted – and he could see an almost beatific smile spreading across her features. "If we were really… really… quiet."

XXXXX

Sully woke suddenly, but he wasn't sure why until he realized that he heard the sound of water. It was still dark in their room as he reached for Michaela only to find that she wasn't there. Sitting up, he whispered out, "Michaela?"

Pouring water into the basin on the dresser, she took a towel, soaked it and wrung it out to place on her face and neck. "I'm so hot. How much longer is this heat going to go on?"

Getting out of bed Sully comforted. "Summer will be gone before ya know it."

"It feels like it's never going to end." Michaela rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"It'll be over soon."

"Not soon enough," she said in dismissal.

Wanting to help her feel better he said, "Alright, I'll open the window."

Shaking her head, she forced the emotions down. "I doubt it will help."

"Is somethin' wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

She shook her head, and with barely contained annoyance at her husband, said, "I'm hot, Sully. I can't sleep because of the heat, and then when I do sleep I wake up feeling sick because of it."

Hesitantly, he asked, "What kind of sick?"

Michaela looked away in frustration. "Just a bit dizzy…. It's not unusual when one is subjected to prolonged exposure to heat."

"It's been this hot plenty of times and it's never bothered ya' before." He walked up behind her, put his hand on her back, and rubbed it gently.

"What difference does _that _make?" She shook her head again.

Taking her hands, he said, "Well you've been tired, hot, dizzy, and a bit… grumpy."

"I have not!"

Sully raised his eyebrows, letting her raised voice speak for itself.

She studied the details of the cool towel in her hands for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. "If I have been it's because of the heat." Turning to face him she added, "I'm surprised you're not as miserable as I am."

"That's my point, Michaela. Sure it's bin a hot summer but you're the only one _this_ miserable. Do you think it might be somethin' else?" He said, giving her a tender smile.

Exasperated, she threw the damp cloth onto the dresser. "Sully, I'm a doctor. I think I would know if something was wrong with me."

Sully rubbed his hand over his mouth to try to hide his smile.

"What?" she snapped, with mild irritation.

He took her hand and stroked his thumb across her knuckles. "Maybe what it is is that you've bin lookin' at it from the wrong angle?"

Lifting her head to look into his bright blue eyes, she asked almost breathlessly, "What are you saying?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "I'm sayin'…what if it ain't the heat that's makin' ya this way? What if it's somethin' else?"

It took her a moment but then her eyes widened and she placed her hand unconsciously on her stomach. Her voice was rough with emotion as she said, "You think I might be…"

"Well, I'm no doctor, but ya ain't bin this short with everybody since you were expectin' Katie." His heart was beating heavily in his chest and his anxiety grew as she grew quiet, thinking carefully about what he said. After a few moments he couldn't take it any longer and asked, "Well?"

"Well… now that I look at my symptoms for what they are… I suppose it's possible. Oh Sully, Do you really think I could be pregnant?"

The anxiety started to fade as hope took its place. Doing his best to keep from crying out in joy, he said, "If I had to guess, I'd say we might want to ride out to the chateau and see Andrew tomorrow… before they leave next month and find out for sure." He said, before kissing her softly.

Her heart swelled when she saw his elation, but then her anger dissipated and was replaced with tears. "I can't believe I never thought of it myself. What will people think of me?"

Sully shook his head in amazement as he leaned forward and drew her closer. He gently cupped her face and wiped away her falling tears with his thumbs. "Ain't no one gotta know except us."

"We'll go see Andrew tomorrow," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I just love hearin' his name when I'm 'bout to kiss ya."

Raising an eyebrow, she said huskily, "I thought I was about to kiss _you_."

His hand cupped her jaw, fingers making tantalizing circles on her neck, as their lips met softly. At first it was tentative, but as the sparks ingnited into a roaring blaze, the kiss became deeper and they settled into each other's embrace. Sully felt a shiver run deep into his toes as Michaela's fingers threaded up into his hair.

Eyes still closed, Michaela said, "I think we should go back to bed."

"Mmm hmmmm…" he hummed as he drew their lips together again. The kiss intensified as he pulled her gently against him.

His fingers were still curled in her hair. "I love you, Michaela Quinn. You… Katie… and this baby, mean more to me than I ever known were possible."

His words took their time sinking in. When they did, a lop-sided smile followed. Bringing him into her arms and tightening them around him, she hugged him close and whispered, "I love you, too."

Once they were settled back into bed, Michaela closed her eyes and snuggled down into the soft mattress, trying to think about nothing but him and the baby she was now certain was on the way.

Raising her head, she asked, "One more kiss?"

He happily indulged her in a very deep, very sensual kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Not being able to sleep very long at one time lately, Ashley was up before the sun. She spent most of the morning sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, looking out the window. Watching the light as it rose from a deep darkness to a light amber dawn. It was truly beautiful here. Such a peaceful quiet. Nothing like the silent, tension-filled air of her former home in Virginia.

Sighing, she rested her chin on her knees and thought of Mathew. She so dearly wished he would be able to help her. It all seemed so easy to him. Yet, he did not know what her father was capable of- what Harris was capable of. The bruising from her fall had finally faded, but the scars… the scars would always be there. Some kind of horrible reminder of the word, obey. When she heard at dinner last night that Harris was the one in Colorado Springs, she had to put her hands under the table to hide the fearful shaking. Would he find her? Would she have to run forever?

When she thought about it like that, it made her want to scream. What was the point of it all if she couldn't share her life with someone she loved? She didn't want to die alone or have people's last memories of her to be that of a pitiful, lonely old woman because she had nothing to give. This wasn't a life; it was merely existence and a meager one at that. She believed she was entitled to more than that, yet she'd arrogantly expected to have it all once she ran.

Pushing back the tears that threatened to fall, she once again told herself not to worry. Mathew would be with her. He would help her stand up to Harris if he found her. She wanted- _needed_ to believe in him so much.

Maybe Sully or Michaela knew how long he planned to be around? Deciding she couldn't just sit around all morning, she got up and grabbed a blue dress from the dresser.

Once dressed, Ashley ran her finders through her waist length blonde curls. She really _really _needed to buy a brush. Thankfully, Colleen's dresses did fit somewhat. Though, a little tight in the chest she could make it work. If only she hadn't thrown out her corset. Yet another thing to buy. She rolled her eyes at herself. Did she think she would dress as a boy forever?

Snorting, she sat down on the bed and attempted to rid herself of her tangles. A light tapping on the door got her attention. Pulling it slowly open, she expected to see Mathew, maybe even Michaela, but as she looked out she encountered an empty hall, then looked down to find a sleepy Katie with an unruly mop of blonde tangles, not too much unlike herself.

"Hey, there." Ashley whispered, bending down to the young girl's eye level. "Where is your mamma?"

Rubbing her eyes, she said. "Sweepin."

"And your daddy?"

"He's sweepin too." She whispered back.

Swallowing, she asked, "Is anyone else up?"

Shaking her head, she said, "Nope, just Katie. Wanna plway?"

Ashley chuckled quietly and shook her head. Children were sure quick to the point. "Sure… but shouldn't you get dressed first?"

Perking up, Katie asked, "Ashwlee, help me?"

"Omm," she paused, not wanting to step out of place.

"Come on!" Katie said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall to her room.

Shrugging to herself she followed mutely behind the young girl. _Well_, she thought_, dressing a child can't be _**that**_ hard._

XXX

Mathew came into the living room and stopped short as he saw Ashley on the floor playing blocks with a giggling Katie. He was finding himself a little out of his depth here. After Ingrid, he never thought he could love another woman the same way again. Then Emma, came along and what he thought was a deep love for her, he realized was a deep friendship. He did love Emma but never as he had Ingrid. And now… What he couldn't understand was why this was happening _now_.

Tilting his head to the side, he contemplated her beautiful face. When he thought of her, he usually thought of her deep brown eyes, but now instead, he started with her long curly hair and worked his way downwards. Firstly, he took note of how golden blonde her hair was. Like straw in the sunshine. Her lips were well defined and when she smiled, made Mathew forget that he was suppose to be just helping her. Then there was her freckled nose, which lent such character and strength to her gentle face… and wearing one of Colleen's dresses… He never saw her in a dress before. Now he couldn't imagine her in anything else.

So engrossed was he with his explorations, he didn't notice her eyes looking up at him until she said, "Mathew?"

Shaking himself, he smiled, trying not to look embarrassed by being caught watching her. "Good mornin'."

With barely contained excitement, Katie jumped up and ran straight to him. "Matew! Matew! Me playin' wit Ashlwee!"

"I see that Katie girl," Mathew replied as he crouched down and caught his baby sister in his arms. "Where's Dr. Mike and Sully?" he directed at the young woman on the floor.

"I believe they are still asleep. This little one came to my door and wanted to play." Ashley replied, smiling brightly. Noting his concerned face she asked, "It's alright I hope?"

"Yeah… no. I mean, yes its fine. You two want some breakfast?"

Katie stepped out of his embrace and twirled around, squealing, "Yep!"

The adults smiled at her young enthusiasm.

"Would you like some help?" Ashley asked, a bit braver than the night before.

"Nah, ain't nothing I can't handle." Mathew answered, flashing her his trademark grin.

Ashley smiled back, trying to ignore the butterfly's stirring in her stomach as he looked at her. She felt a warmth rush through her so strongly that if she hadn't been sitting down, she would have surely fallen over.

Ashley gaze broke Mathew's at the sounds of Brian, as he clomped quickly down the stairs, giving her the opportunity to get up off the floor.

"Hey little brother. Want some breakfast?" Mathew asked, wondering what the young boy's rush was.

Shaking his head, Brian grabbed an apple off the table. "No thanks, I gotta git into town to help set up for tomorrow. Ya wanna come?"

"Maybe later." Mathew smiled.

Nodding he replied, "Alright. See ya Mathew… Ashley. Bye bye, Katie," he called, waving to his little sister, before shutting the front door behind him.

XXX

Michaela felt the pull of consciousness draw her from peaceful sleep. Without opening her eyes, she could tell that she was in her bed, but something wasn't quite right. She popped open her eyes, and was disappointed to find Sully's side of the bed empty.

As if sensing her thoughts, she heard the bedroom door open, and turned slowly with a half-smile on her lips to look at him standing in the doorway. She yawned and stretched, loving the way the cool sheet felt on her bare skin, not ready to leave the comfort of her bed just yet.

Softly, Sully shut the door behind him and leaned across to stroke her hair back away from her face as he murmured, "Ya feelin' alright this morning?"

"Yes," She said, attempting to stifle a yawn. "I think so. Is Katie awake?"

"Oh, yeah," he said with a laugh. "Seems she woke up early and found Ashley... They're both downstairs playin'."

Michaela frowned. "I hope Katie didn't wake her up."

Leaning down to kiss her softly, he assured, "Nah, Ashley said she was already up."

Michaela sighed. She wished she would have been up to tend to Katie, not wanting Ashley to think she was lazy. She would just have to make sure Katie understood she needed to come and wake her and Sully up when she got up from bed.

Then remembering their plans for the day she began, "I was thinking…" as she sat up, holding the sheet to her, and scooted over a bit so Sully had room to sit next to her.

"Mmm hmmm…"Sully hummed with contentment, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back. His fingers were warm against her bare skin and she couldn't help the shiver that skittered down her spine at his touch. Her eyes closed and she leaned back against him.

Laying his head against hers, he prompted in a gruff voice, "What were ya thinkin'?"

Sighing, Michaela picked at an imaginary string on their quilt as she explained, "When we go see Andrew today… if it turns out we are right and I am pregnant…" Glancing up into Sully's smiling face, she looked back down before finishing, "Let's wait a little while before we tell everyone."

His forehead creased, "Wait?"

Putting on a brave face she barreled on through the tears that threatened to fall. "Yes, well… the last time… It's just, the last time when I found out, everyone knew… and then…." Wiping her eyes, she whispered embarrassed, "I'm sorry…."

"Shhhh…" He kissed her softly to quiet her apology. He smiled comfortingly and murmured, "Its okay, Michaela. If you wanna wait, we can wait. Might be nice, having this our own secret for a while."

Touching foreheads, she said, "I love you so much, thank you for understanding."

He threaded his fingers into her hair and brought her face down to his, joining their lips for a long, passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and hugged her tightly. Knowing they needed to get downstairs, instead of what he really wanted to do- stay in bed with his wife- he suggested, "Now, how bout some breakfast?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I would expect you're even farther along than our initial estimate. I am calculating January fifth as a due date." Andrew said, rubbing his chin as he studied Michaela's chart.

Michaela sighed and shook her head at her own dismay. "So soon… I can't believe I didn't suspect anything sooner."

"It's not uncommon. As you know, some women don't experience some of the less unfortunate side effects of pregnancy. Most women who do would say you're extremely lucky." He smiled at her as she came back from around the partition.

"Yes, well…most women are not doctors either." She said, raising a contrary brow.

"This is true," he laughed lightly. Changing the subject to something on the back both of their minds, he said, "I think it's safe to say, given how far along you are already, that you should not have any problems with carrying this baby to full term."

She felt her heart beat a little heavier in her chest. "Yes it is however, I'm going to still err on the side of caution and wait a few more weeks before Sully and I announce any news. I'm trusting you'll keep this between us?"

Andrew held up his hands. "Ahh, no need. Doctor/patient confidentiality. I won't say a word."

She added with a crooked smile, "Thank you, Dr. Cook."

"You're most welcome… and congratulations." He returned, giving her a sincere smile.

"We'll see you and Colleen at the picnic tomorrow?" She asked, opening the door and heading out to meet Sully and Katie. She spied her husband where she had left him, sitting on a bench a little down from the clinic door, bouncing Katie on his lap.

"Yes, indeed. Have a good day." Andrew replied. He noticed Sully, but merely nodded and went back into his office, leaving Michaela to share the happy news with her husband.

Sully stood up with Katie in his arms and attempted a glance at Andrew for confirmation but the young doctor gave nothing away before disappearing back into his office. Anxiously waiting in the hall had been torture for Sully, but they had decided not to take Katie inside.

Turning to him, Michaela's face then transformed into a beatific smile when she met his eyes, but he still had to ask, "Well?"

Michaela stepped closer and nodded. "You were right."

She watched his eyes light up. "When?"

"January."

He shook his head in amazement and grinned.

"Even though I'm a bit farther along than I expected I still would like to wait at least a few weeks." Michaela murmured, careful to keep her voice down with guests occasionally milling around the hotel.

He nodded speechless, and with his free hand, reached for hers and tugged on her fingers to draw her to his side. Gazing into her beautiful eyes for a moment, he leaned in to give her a lingering but simple kiss.

"Sully…"

"Ain't no one watching, 'sides… the woman I love more than anythin' in the world, just told me she's havin' my baby… anyone would understand."

Amused she stretched up and kissed him again. "Mmmm… tonight."

XXXX

Brian made his way over to the sheriff's office but it was locked with no one there. Brow furrowed, he wondered where Daniel could be. If their plan was going to work, he needed to find him sooner rather than later. Turning in a circle and pondering which way to head first, he heard the voice of the man he was looking for. Walking over to the livery Brian said, "Hey Daniel, whatcha doin?"

Daniel's head came up from behind a wagon he was helping hold up a bit. "Ahh, nothing much… Just helping out Robert'E for a bit. Why?"

"Nothin'. Just wonderin' if you'd like to get some lunch with me at Grace's?" Brian replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Finishing up the wheel of the wagon, Robert'E replied, "I'm fine here now, Daniel if ya wanna go."

Daniel looked around making sure he wasn't putting him out. "Ya sure?"

Waving him away, he chuckled. "Yeah, go on."

Daniel shrugged. "Well alright. Let's go."

Brian smiled, as Daniel clapped him on the back. Making their way to the tables of the café Brian spotted Sarah and Mrs. Sheehan at a table.

"Hey Sarah! Mrs. Sheehan." Brian called, as he walked up to them.

"Hey Brian," Sarah said, a little too brightly. "Hi, Sherriff Simon."

"Are you gonna have lunch?" Brian inquired.

Sarah grinned knowingly, "Why yes, we are. Do you…wanna join us?"

"Sure," Brian smiled back. "Is it alright, Daniel?"

Daniel chuckled. "That'd be fine. If it's alright with Anna Marie?"

"We'd like that very much, thank you." Anna said, meeting Daniel's eyes.

Once everyone was sitting, the table became rather quiet. A moment of awkward silence ensued and then Sarah sprang up from her chair.

"Oh, Brian! Didn't we have a rehearsal this afternoon?"

"Yeah." Brian's eyes widened dramatically. He shook his head and stood up. "Wow, we better get there before Mrs. Teresa gets worried. Sorry Daniel… Mrs. Sheehan."

"Sorry mom… Daniel." They gave the adults apologetic looks and then ran off around the corner out of sight.

Anna watched them go, and then with narrowed eyes looked back at Daniel. "Do you get the feelin', Daniel, that we have been on the receiving end of a set up?"

Daniel laughed outright. "I'm actually pretty good at spotting suspicious lookin' things… and, well I hate to alarm you but," With humor in his voice, he finished, "this has set up written all over it."

They both laughed knowing they were now victims of two scheming young people.

Raising her eyebrow she asked, "Should we come down very hard on them?"

Daniel shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure they had good intentions."

"And… what would those intentions be, Daniel?" she asked, seriously although the answer was obvious.

Finding the air a little hard to breathe all of a sudden Daniel stuttered, "Omm... Well… Ahh…"

"How ya doin' fokes?" Grace's jovial voice asked, as she walked up to the table.

Daniel sent a silent 'thank you' to the Man above for perfect timing. "Just fine, Grace. How are you?"

Grace filled up their coffee cups and with a smile replied, "Oh, you know…can't complain… too much." She looked happily between the two. "Y'all havin' lunch today?"

Anna could see that Daniel was trying to over think the situation, so helping the poor man out, she answered for both of them. "Yes, we are, Grace."

They smiled at one another from across the table.

Grace watching the exchange said, "Well alright. I'll be right back to take your orders." Walking away she grinned to herself_, 'Well I'll be.'_

XXXX

From behind a hay covered wagon, Sarah glanced nervously around it. "Do you think they knew what we were doing?"

Brian grinned and shrugged. "Probably."

"Ohhh," Sarah groaned, coming to sit beside him on the ground. "Do you think we'll get into trouble?"

"Are they still there?" He asked, while trying to memorize his lines for the play.

Sarah got back up and peaked again. "Yes… Miss Grace is giving them coffee."

Brian shook his head. Adults were so easy. "Nah, we're okay."

XXXX

Ashley selected an apple from the bowl on the table and moved over to the window to look out as Mathew came back from finishing a few chores. A sense of melancholy washed over her as she yearned for the freedom to walk down into the open again, and the despondence was only amplified by the knowledge that Harris could be anywhere out there.

The front door opened and Mathew stepped inside. Wishing to cheer her up, he suggested, "You wanna go outside for a bit? Get some fresh air?"

"Omm," Ashley crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "No, no I'm fine in here."

He looked away and closed his eyes, his heart aching for her being afraid to even leave the house. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I've been thinkin'… I think I know what we should do."

Her eyes found his and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh?"

"Yeah…" Walking up to her, he continued, "I think we should go and find this Mr. Harris and let him know you're not goin' anywhere with him. He can go back and tell your father you've decided to stay here."

Ashley's eyes widened as she asked, "Here?"

"Here in Colorado Springs. He don't need to know that you're stayin' with us but at least if we go and talk to him he'll know you have people backin' ya up."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. "Do you think that'll work? Mathew, as much as I appreciate this, I can't stay here forever. I cannot take advantage of Dr. Mike and Sully's good nature."

"You're not takin' advantage. I brought you here," he defended.

"True, but it's…"

He clasped her shoulders to steady her nerves as he spoke, "Ashley, we will figure out where you'll stay and what you'll do after we get Harris and your father to stop chasing you. Okay?"

"You don't know what he's like." Ashley whispered, fear and dread evident in her eyes.

Mathew's jaw clenched. "We'll get Daniel… Sheriff Simon… I know he'll be on your side. Harris won't be able to touch you."

"If you think that's best…" Ashley blinked slowly, having trouble accepting what he was suggesting.

Seriously he asked, "What is it about him that scares you?"

This was the question she had been expecting. "What makes you say that?"

"I can see it. When someone brings his name up… you get this look in your eyes… and your hands…" Taking hold of her hands, he murmured, "What did he do to you? He's not just a bounty hunter, is he?"

"No, no he's not." She answered honestly. "He works for my father yes, but he… let's just say he keeps people in line. When I told you about my fall down the stairs, it was only because I was… when he slapped me… The stairs were behind me… I couldn't stop myself when I fell back."

"He hit you?" Mathew was exasperated. "But…Why?"

"Because that's what he does." Ashley took gently disengaged her hands from his and paced the space by the living room window. "He distributes my father's discipline. After my mother died, he was hired to make sure I got to school, did my homework, went to my lessons, and was always seen and never heard."

He was aghast. "And your father allowed this to go on?"

"Yes." she confirmed, unwilling to elaborate.

"Ashley, I promise you..." he started, walking back up to her and taking her hands back he placed them on his chest. Speaking slowly, he affirmed, "He will never touch you again."

Reality landed with an agonizing 'whump' in the middle of her chest and now she couldn't speak for an entirely different reason. Her throat had clamped shut with shame; suppressed tears had dammed her vocal chords and she didn't dare open her mouth for fear that the sobs she was trying to contain would break free.

After a moment, Ashley said suddenly, "How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I won't let him… Do you understand me?" he paused. Assured she was listening he continued, "I will protect you. You will never have to worry about any of them ever again."

She closed her eyes, unable to bare the intensity of the devotion behind his words. "I believe you…" she whispered.

"Ashley?" he murmured.

Opening her eyes, she brought her hand up and touched his face. "I hope you'll forgive me but…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had cupped her jaw with his hands and a gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her into a kiss. Ashley let out a low moan, and kissed him with an intense fervor. Mathew pulled her closer to him. It was more intimate than he ever imagined it to be.

The kiss went on and on.

_Author's note: Thank you for all the great comments and everyone following along. As for Dorthy and Cloud Dancing... dont worry they're coming along soon. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He walked into the bedroom after tucking in Katie and stopped short when he saw that she was still in the rocking chair close to the fire reading, her back to him. Walking around to the front of the chair, he caught her eyes and said, "Thanks for waitin' up."

"You're welcome." She closed her book and set in on the small table beside her.

"You don't have to stop readin'." He told her, removing his shirt.

"I wasn't absorbing much," Michaela replied, staring into the fire. "My thoughts are elsewhere."

He motioned towards the chair. "Want some company?"

"Always," she smiled, standing up to let him sit.

She slid into his arms. "Was it just me… or did it seem quiet tonight?"

"Quiet?" he encouraged as he reached up and rubbed her arms.

She snuggled against him as she described, "I don't know. It just seemed like there was tension between Mathew and Ashley that wasn't there last night."

"Mathew told me they're gonna go find Harris tomorrow. Maybe she's just nervous?" He gathered her hair and laid it over her shoulder.

"Perhaps."

He wrapped his arms snugly around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. They sat quietly for a long time until he asked, "Are ya okay?"

Sighing quietly, she said, "Yes, yes I'm fine. It's just..."

"Just what?"

She took a long moment before answering. "I just don't want Mathew to get hurt again. Do you see it too?"

Sully nodded. "I see it."

"I want him to be happy but… her future is so uncertain."

"He knows, Michaela…" Pausing he kissed her temple and murmured, "'Happiness, not in another place but this place...not for another hour, but this hour.'"

Lifting up to look at him she raised an amused eyebrow, "Poetry has a very wise effect on you." She put a finger under his chin and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Touching her forehead to his she rubbed her stomach. "With all that has happened, I didn't think we'd be able to have another child."

Sully rubbed her arm with a firm, comforting touch."It just needed to be the right time. You're still the young, strong, beautiful woman I fell in love with. Like I said before, you can do anything."

"Young?"

Sully chuckled, "We ain't that old."

"So I've heard." She mused, unbelievingly.

He placed his hand over hers atop her still flat stomach. "We'll get through this. We already beat the odds against this little one."

She nuzzled against his neck. "Would you hold me for a little while?"

"I'll hold you forever." He kissed the top of her head.

Xxxx

Michaela woke early the next morning with Sully's warm body pressed against hers and before even opening her eyes, she gave a satisfied sigh. A muscular arm reached for her and she found herself tucked closer up against his side. She smiled. She would never tire of this man.

He kissed her head and mumbled into her hair. "S'not time to get up yet."

"Mmm... but we have a big day ahead. I have to get Katie ready and all the food for the picnic…"

"The sun ain't even up yet."

Michaela giggled and closed her eyes, savoring the cool morning breeze from the open window, and the contrasting warmth from her husband's body.. "Well... maybe we can stay in bed a few more minutes."

He opened his eyes and wearing a slight grin, leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. "Ya going back to sleep?"

Looking up at him, she then turned so she was almost lying on top of him. "What else did you have in mind?"

Sully swept his hand down her back and over her bottom. "I can think of one other thing."

"Tell me."

He grinned, as his hands cupped her buttocks and pulled her snugly against him, kissing her roughly. Then rolling them over so he was the one above her, being careful to not put too much weight on her, he whispered, "I can do better than that… I can show ya."

Michaela smiled slyly. "By all means…" She dropped her mouth open in pleasure as his hand moved lower down her body.

He shook his head as he leaned over her. "Before we were married, I use ta fantasized 'bout how soft your skin would be and what it'd be like ta wake you up with a kiss."

"Where did this fantasy kiss take place?" She murmured, fingering a strand of his hair.

"Many places." He touched his lips to hers for a soft, gentle kiss. "In the woods, after we'd been out all night." Their lips drifted together again, this time holding the intimacy a little longer. "In the clinic..." His mouth hovered over hers. "Or one of the recovery rooms."

"I fantasized about that, too," she whispered.

"Did you?" He asked, grinning. Delightedly shocked by her secret admission, he nibbled on her lower lip as her eyes drifted close.

"Mmmhmm… after we quarreled about something."

He chuckled. "Did ya ever start a fight with the hopes I'd end it with a kiss?"

"No, but I dreamed about it at night."

Nuzzling her neck, he whispered, "When I dreamed about silencin' ya with a kiss, it was usually at the old homestead."

"With the children present?" She ran her fingers through his hair, coming to rest on the back of his neck.

"Nah," he admonished. "After supper, I would've stuck around to give ya a piece of my mind, and then you would've tried to argue back, but wouldn't have been able to."

"Show me." She challenged, with a teasing twinkle.

He clamped his lips over hers, leaving their mouths parted so his tongue could dive inside and stifle any protest she might give.

A low moan rose from her throat as his kiss deepened.

He tucked his hands down between her bottom and the mattress, curving his fingers around the soft, bare skin before he broke the kiss. "Then I would've held ya..."

"I would've liked that." Her chin rose as his kisses moved down her throat. "You were right, we should have gotten married sooner."

He laughed softly. "Good thing we didn't go any farther before we were… I think I would 'a left us both wantin' more."

"How deliciously improper would that have been," she said with a deep, husky laugh.

"If I'd known then, I would've changed a few things."

"You would've kissed me more?"

"All day, every day." He drew his hand down over her breast, eliciting a gasp, and then his hand moved to her thighs. "Ya ain't too tired?" he asked huskily, as he lightly massaged the long muscles.

"Not for you." Her eyes sparked with want and she smiled at the answering glint of desire in his eyes. His hands crept around her waist and held her to him. They were barely moving, just rocking very gently against one another in a slow steady rhythm before uniting as one. Their faces were close, though not touching, but they breathed each other's breaths and their eyes were locked in a communion that united their very souls.

_Author's note: I felt like… the story needed some… enthusiasm. ;) Sully's quote is from __**Leaves of Grass, **__by Walt Whitman._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Ya ready for this?" Mathew asked softly, as he gazed at the beautiful blonde, who'd been watching him as he saddled his horse.

Hands on her hips, Ashley waved away his concern. "Of course I am. I'm ready to move on with my life".

"Well you don't need to worry. Daniel will be there… and so will I." He caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes to gauge how she was doing. "I'll be right behind ya."

She nodded and looked out at the beautiful Colorado Mountains. "I know," she sighed softly. "I suppose I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't go away…?"

His hands tugged on her fingers to draw her into his arms and held her close, offering what physical support he could. Hugging her tightly, he assured, "He will."

"You're right," she mumbled against his neck. After a few moments she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Okay let's go. We need to get this over with so you can enjoy the holiday with your family."

He held her beautiful face in his hands and gave her a simple kiss. Drawing back he smiled in amusement. "Don't forget you're coming along too."

"So I am." She replied, her smile joining his.

Xxxx

"Oh, Michaela!" Dorothy called out as she walked forward, enveloping Michaela in a hug before she had a chance to reply.

Michaela smiled softly at her friend when they separated. "Dorothy, when did you get back?"

"Oh, the train pulled in this afternoon... I didn' want ta miss the holiday," Dorothy sighed dramatically. "I do love New York but oh… it feels so good ta be home."

Michaela laughed, softly. "Did you speak with your publisher?"

Proud that she could answer affirmatively, she said, "I did and he's agreed ta publish the book once I get it finished!"

"That's wonderful!"

"I'm so relieved… course, this means I'll have ta start all over again," she chuckled. "But Cloud Dancing don' mind."

"He should be back from up north any day now, shouldn't he?" Michaela asked.

She hedged a smile. "Yes, he's been gone three weeks now." Noticing Michaela's knowing look she added, "I mean, not that I pay attention ta the days gone by…"

Although she didn't finish the sentence, Michaela knew what she was saying, and was finding it difficult not to smile while her best friend attempted to back track her comment. "Mmmhmm," Michaela nodded, smiling knowingly.

Dorothy brought her hand up to her reddened face, as they both laughed.

Michaela almost lost her balance as Katie ran up behind her, throwing her small arms around her mamma's legs. Turning she noticed Sully walking up with the picnic basket. Smiling at her husband, she then turned back to her friend. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I'd love to." Dorothy said, delighted. "Hello, Sully."

"Dorothy," Sully replied, setting down the basket and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Kneeling down, Dorothy scooped up the young girl wanting attention. "Hello, Miss Katie… Oh my, you get bigger and bigger every day!"

Xxxx

"Mr. Harris!" Daniel called, catching up with the man, who was on his way back to the Gold Nugget.

"Sheriff Simon," Harris nodded to Daniel, but did not slow his pace. "I'm afraid I do not have time this morning. I have it on good authority Miss Dawson was spotted in the area, and I…"

"Actually, that's what I need to speak with you about."

This got the unpleasant man's attention and he stopped to listen to what Daniel had to say.

"What's this?"

"Come with me and we can talk."

The man sighed, but nodded as Daniel led him over to the sheriff's office. Once the door opened, Harris's eye's opened wide with surprise, to see Mathew and Ashley waiting inside. Daniel stepped discreetly between the couple and Harris.

Ashley felt like the air had been whooshed from her lungs. However, she never let any of them know how terrified she really was. She glanced up at Mathew as he nodded once and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Harris' grinned widened maliciously, "So you have found her. Miss Dawson, I must say you made it farther than I thought you could. To whom do I owe thanks for bringing her in, Mr.…?"

"My name is Mathew Cooper, but you're not goin' to be thankin' me." Mathew took an intimidating step towards the man.

With furrowed brows Harris demanded, "What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm her attorney and this all stops _now_." Mathew said slowly, to be sure the man fully understood. "Take a message back to her father, she's not coming back. I'm sure bein' in government, Mr. Harris, you're well aware of the law… and what you and her father are doin' … you're breakin' it."

Harris's smile faded as Mathew spoke, and was replaced by a cloudy hatred. "Mr. _Cooper_, is it? Miss Dawson's father is a very powerful man. This will not be taken lightly."

Then attempting to regain control, he added as he reached for her, "Come now, Ashley… come back with me and you may speak to Governor Dawson, perhaps even work this all out, hmm?"

"She's not goin' anywhere with you!" Mathew thundered. "Leave now, and we'll drop the charges."

Harris sputtered with disbelief, "Charges? You both are out of line… I have orders from the Governor of Virginia!"

"No, you're the one who is out of line, Harris." Daniel stated flatly. "Frankly, I don't care who you have orders from. This girl has done nothing wrong except get away from a bunch of bullies. Now I know you're a smart fella, so I'm going to give you a choice. You can leave town now or I can arrest you for attempted kidnapping."

Harris's mouth opened and closed wildly but no sound was ever made. Flummoxed he finally spat, "You can't…!"

"I _can_ and I _will_." Daniel said, calling him out. "Like I said, it's your choice."

Growling in anger, Harris moved towards Ashley, but was stopped in his tracks by Daniel and Mathew who blocked his way. Glaring at them all, Harris met Ashley's eyes and warned in a low voice, "This is not over."

Mathew met Harris' glare. "Yes, it is."

Daniel gestured towards the door. "Come on, I'll see you to the train." Looking back at Mathew and Ashley, Daniel winked as he escorted Harris out.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief, as Mathew took her into his arms. Rubbing her back he soothed, "It's all over."

Tilting back to see him, she shook her head lightly. "Maybe for a while…" she began, placing her head back on his shoulder, breathing in the comfort only his arms provided. "I think all we did was make him angrier. He'll be back."

"Then he'll go to _jail_," Mathew affirmed.

Ashley shook her head. "I wish I could be as sure as you are."

Mathew took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He had tossed and turned all night long, after being hit with a way out of this mess. He only wondered if she thought about it too. "How else would we stop him for good?"

Biting her lower lip, she looked away. "I don't know."

Mathew ventured, "I may have an idea."

"Really?" Ashley's head tilted up to look at him curiously.

Mathew took a deep breath. "Yeah, when I was in Denver I did some work Congressman Bradey from Washington... He liked what I did for him... And he said if I ever needed anythin' to let him know."

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. Shrugging she asked, "What are you suggesting? Do you think he can help me?"

"Your father wants you to marry someone so he can get his name in the paper... Get votes…."

"Yes."

"So why dontcha?" Mathew said, with a secret smile.

She gave him an incredulous look. "I beg your pardon... Marry Dillon? Are you _insane_? Mathew…."

"No, not Dillon..." Mathew assured, taking her hands in his. "Marry me."

Now she was sure she was hearing things. "I'm sorry?"

Mathew grinned at the look on her face. "Marry me. We can elope... Go to Washington... I'm sure Congressman Bradey could help us get married… Get it in the papers there…."

Ashley blinked up at him for a moment. "To what end? How will this help?"

"If you're married to _me_, your father can't marry you off. He'll give up. It'll be all over the papers that you're married and happy... He won't be able to do anything about it."

"But... But... We've known each other less than a week... I don't want you to feel you have to do this out of any obligation…."

"It's not."

She looked down. "But your family... They won't approve. It's so sudden."

He lifted her chin and caressed her cheek. "Let me tell you somethin'... I've loved before... We were engaged... We waited and then she died. We had so many chances... We could have gotten married so many times." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't want to waste any second I can with you."

"But... Can you honestly say that you love me?" She asked imploringly.

"Ashley, what I _can_ tell you... Is that I have never felt this way before. Sully says every love is different, and when I feel it again, I'll know. We can wait and court but in the end..." he said, smiling, "I know where I want us to be... Even now... Because I know."

She smiled warmly. "Mathew…."

He looked at her seriously for a long moment and then said, "I don't want you to feel pressured to marry me just to get away from your family, either. I'll still protect you no matter what, that's a promise. We can even get married in name only if that's what you want…."

She shook her head in dismay. "Mathew, I do have feelings for you... Feelings so strong that I think it must be love. How can they be anything else?"she added with a soft smile.

Mathew shrugged, shyly. "I don't have much to offer ya... I imagine you're used ta the life like Dr. Mike grew up in..."

"I don't care about that," said reassured, with a smile, glancing down and then raising her eyes to his again. She watched his eyes light up as he realized that she wasn't turning him down.

"We'll make it work..." He grinned, then leaned forward and gave her a short kiss. "So, Ashley... Will you come with me? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, smiling through tears that threatened to fall. "A thousand times, yes!"

Then suddenly, she was in his arms, his lips on hers and his hands splayed across her back holding her hard against him as though their lives depended on it. The world tilted back on its axis, and she knew that everything would be all right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The welcoming sight as the train pulled away from Colorado Springs with Mr. Harris aboard, certainly made Daniel's day.

It was late afternoon and the Fourth of July picnic get together was well under way. Walking over to the meadow, he could hear music and the happy rumble of laughter and chatter. Amongst the hubbub he could even make out some of the more distinctive voices. _Lord, Adam Taylor had a mouth on him and old Vernon's screeching laugh could shatter the windows in town,_ Daniel mused. He crossed the bridge and the noise trebled in volume accompanied by hello's from folks already celebratating. The air smelled of grass warmed by the sun, and the welcome breeze carried with it a lingering scent of fresh pies.

There were a good many of the townspeople and their families sitting in scattered groups on the grass or milling around, talking, laughing, and generally having a good time.

Grace had become the food and event 'supervisor', as Robert-E liked to call it, and Daniel waved a greeting at her, as she acknowledged everyone arriving. "Afternoon, Grace."

"Ah, Sherriff. It's good to see ya finally come ta join us." Grace replied, as she accented words with expansive hand gestures, encompassing most of the crowded meadow. Always observant, she raised a teasing eyebrow and added, "I think someone's bin lookin' fo' ya."

"Sully?"

Grace smiled and looked over her shoulder toward the crowd. "Noooo, more like of the female variety."

With a shake of his head, Daniel stared at her. "How'd you get so observant, Grace?"

Grace laughed. "It's easy for any fool ta see. I saw it with Dr. Mike and Sully and I can see it plain as day in you two…. Question is, what are ya gonna do bout it?" she added, with a teasing twinkle and a sassy toss of her head.

Looking over the sea of faces proper, Daniel pointed towards the crowd where the parents of students had gathered to watch their reenactment of the signing of the Declaration of Independence. Grace smiled and nodded as she flicked a white tea towel over her shoulder and picked up another tray of drinks.

He had finished up with Mathew and Ashley a couple of hours earlier after their confrontation with Harris and, although Daniel had sent word he'd be late, Harris' endless, and no doubt pointless, telegrams and arguing that he could see himself off had held him up longer than he'd anticipated. Now he was running very late and consequently he was in rather a bad mood. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he searched the crowd for her familiar face, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Spotting Sully over by the buffet tables, he moved through the crowd, nodding hellos and greetings as he wended his way towards them.

"Sully." Daniel's voice pulled him away from his conversation with the Reverend and Loren.

"Daniel, bout time ya got here." Sully said, slapping him on the back.

Daniel gave him an exasperated look. "Tell me about it."

Sully frowned and took a step back. "Somethin' goin' on?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Nah, I got the fella on the train, he just took his sweet ol' time doing it. Have you by chance seen Anna Marie?"

"Nope. Not for a while anyway. She was talkin' with Michaela about half an hour ago." Sully looked over the crowd but she was nowhere to be seen.

Daniel nodded and gave Sully's shoulder a squeeze by way of apology. "Okay, thanks."

Sully chuckled and winked. "Good luck."

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you and Michaela later," Daniel couldn't help chuckling, his mood starting to lift. It was good to be here with his friends. Scouring the crowd again, he still couldn't see her. _Where could she be?_

Daniel made his way towards the other side of the parents. She couldn't have gone too far, surely. The children had already started their play. With an amused shake of his head, he moved on.

He turned around and nearly fell backwards. She had been standing right behind him.

"It's about time you got here. I've had a devil of a time avoiding Mr. Bray and his attempts to get me to open up about our friendship." Anna was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. She was wearing a light blue dress and she looked beautiful. Her long brown hair was down and hung around her shoulders. That's why he never saw her! It was her hair. He'd never seen it down before.

"He was asking?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, just prying a bit. He claimed to be going for a stroll and wondered if you'd got lost." She motioned to the blanket spread out on the ground beside them and sat down as he mirrored her. "How did your appointment go?"

"Good," he sighed. "I'm just glad it's over."

Tilting her head, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Daniel chuckled. "It's kinda a long story."

Smiling in return, she observed, "We have all day."

So they talked. About everything and nothing. People passed and said hello. Sarah and Brian even joined them every now and then, but mostly it was just them. At one point, with a pang Daniel realized what he had been missing. What it must have been like for Sully to have someone like this to talk to and be with. That's when he realized that Sully had been right. He was taken with this woman. Really and truly taken.

(((())))

"I was thinking…." Ashley picked up what looked like a fruit and sniffed it. "Maybe we should tell your family…"

Silence.

She turned around. He was gone. _Great_. All morning she'd been practicing this, and he'd wandered off while she was fiddling with the fruit.

They were at the food tables where they had stopped straight away, after spending the latter part of the morning enjoying being alone.

Glancing around she found him waving to her as he stood looking at a table at the end of the row. She moved towards him. "Ya said ya wanted chocolate."

She couldn't help but smile. There was an impressive array of pastries and sweets arranged like an edible mountain of cream, chocolate and icing sugar. Everything looked delicious.

"I've got to get a couple of those." He was pointing to some chocolate bars. "Now all we need to do is find something to drink and we can find Dr. Mike and Sully."

"Mathew?"

He was looking around trying to find a table with beverages. "Hmmm?"

"Do you think we should tell them our plans?"

Mathew smiled at her nervousness. Truth be told he was not looking forward to telling them either… Especially after they decided to wait to tell them after the fact.

"Well, they're gonna be your family too." He nodded to his family out on the lawn, enjoying the day with the townspeople. "And I know Dr. Mike… she's not gonna be happy either way we do it."

Ashley couldn't swallow.

His eyes narrowed, but she looked away. He was too perceptive where she was concerned and she really didn't want him thinking she was having second thoughts. Which, she wasn't. It was the thought of disappointing people who would be a true family to her that gave her pause. _Time to change the subject._

"Let's go join them then. I'm famished."

He glanced down at her and gave her a grin. "That sounds great," he murmured, taking her hand in his and pulling her along with him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Just in case it wasn't clear... I don't own them...blah blah blah._

Chapter 13

Now that they were on the homeward stretch of the day, Michaela felt they could afford to take a bit of time out and enjoy some relaxation before they set off the fireworks and could leave for home.

The picnic was a roaring success, even out of town guests fitting in as though they'd always been a part of the community. As her young daughter and a few other small children ran happily around the meadow, Michaela's gaze immediately settled on Sully, over standing by the wagons helping Robert-E and some of the other members of town load up some of the leftover remnants.

Throughout the day, Michaela had watched Mathew and Ashley's interactions carefully. There was something going on between the two, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It was obvious that they were close and if she didn't know better, she would have thought they were more. But there was also something cumbersome and awkward between them that made them behave as though they were strangers.

Michaela watched - bemused and a little sad - as Ashley shook her head and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, seemingly at an impasse with Mathew.

Then - in what seemed a last-ditch effort to break through Ashley's resistance - Mathew took her hand and bowed over it ever so slightly, his eyes darkly intense as he studied her face.

Michaela had the feeling that if they'd been alone, he might have thrown caution to the wind, hauled the girl into his arms, and kissed her in full public view without even thinking twice.

Instead, Ashley slowly pulled her hand from his as he reluctantly relinquished his hold. Nodding at something she said, he pulled her into his embrace, which she readily accepted.

"Mamma! Mamma! Is time for fir woks?" Michaela startled for a bit as her daughter ran up and threw herself into her mother's lap.

"Almost sweetheart."

"Ya sure?" Katie asked looking up into the cloudless night sky.

She shook her head, amused at her daughter's doubt. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I's tired." Katie stated, rubbing her eyes.

"It won't be long now." Michaela assured. "Why don't you go over and see if papa is ready to watch the fireworks?"

"Alwright!" she smiled, perking up a bit and running over into Sully's arms.

Sensing another presence, Michaela glanced over her shoulder and smiled as Mathew sat down beside her. "Oh Mathew, I feel like a haven't seen you all day. How is everything?"

"Good." He took a deep breath and smiled. "Really good."

Michaela paused and studied him more closely before she nodded sagely, her eyes brightening with understanding. "I'm glad."

Without missing a beat, Mathew took her hand in his. "I'm gonna be leaving for a couple weeks."

"Again, but you just got home?"

"Ashley and I well… There isn't no easy way to say this… and I hope that you'll hear me out before ya say anythin'. The fact is I asked Ashley to marry me and she said yes."

"Married? But… "

'I know. I promise Dr. Mike I have thought about this a lot." There was a distinct shimmer of sadness in the young man's eyes as he went on. "There's this question that has bin eatin' at me since Ingrid died. What if we hadn't wasted all that time? Would she still have died? Maybe if I hadn't decided to wait so long… maybe it would've changed things." He turned and looked at her. "I can't bear the thought of losing someone I love like that again..."

Michaela, with tears shimmering in her eyes, followed his gaze, watching the young woman as she chatted happily with Dorothy and The Reverend. Everyone had taken to the young woman just as they had. It was hard not to notice her kind heart and spirit.

Turning towards her, Mathew bowed his head. "But at the same time I can't stand the thought of disappointin' you either." A corner of his mouth went up in a smirk. "I don't think I ever told you in so many words but... I love you, and you've bin the best ma, anyone could ever have asked for. I... We... need your blessing."

Michaela pushed her point gently. "Mathew I can imagine how you're feeling… and we all love Ashley. Don't you think marriage is a bit extreme? I just don't want you to rush into this with everything so uncertain."

"Well, they won't be uncertain too much longer. I got a plan."

"Really?"

"We're gonna go to Washington and see Congressman Brady, the man I was workin' for... He'll be able to get our marriage in the papers… Ashley's pa won't be able to do anything about it."

"How do you know it will work?"

"It will. He's already sent a telegram back… and he's more than happy to help. Seems that he's not too fond of her father and his politics."

"But Washington… wouldn't you rather be married here with your family and friends?"

He smiled. "Nah, this is the way we want to do it. Sides' I'm pretty sure not many folks would understand."

Michaela nodded, more than aware of Mathew's qualms and fear of change, but as she looked around the meadow finding Ashley now happily interacting with Sully and Katie, she had a sudden thought. "What if we all went? I may not agree that now is the right time… but I would be very sorry if I missed out on watching my oldest son get married."

Mathew blinked in surprise and cast his eyes to Ashley and his family, then back to his Ma. Michaela could tell that he was now visualizing things from a new perspective, and with Andrew in Colorado Springs for another month, this latest proposal was an entirely feasible option.

"You'd do that? Washington is a long ways away."

Michaela chuckled at his surprise. "Not so far for you. No matter what happens Mathew, I will always be proud of you."

Mathew grinned, a bit embarrassed. "Thank you, Ma. That means a lot."

Mathew leaned across and pulled her into a hug. Michaela returned the embrace and closed her eyes, allowing a few happy tears to escape. The fear of losing control - of crying and not being able to stop – had vanished and the gentle catharsis of shedding those few tears was invigorating and reaffirming.

She watched him get up and move across the field to Ashley's side. The young woman turned and beamed at him.

Filled with an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness, Michaela however found it tinged by a small nugget of regret. He'd missed out on so much with Ingrid. How could she ask for him to wait again? Life was so precious and could be so short.

Taking a deep breath, she chided herself for her foolish thoughts. This wasn't a day for regrets or sadness; it was a day of celebration and gratitude. Deep gratitude.

A familiar body pressed into her side. "You're miles away. Home already?"

She shook her head. "Not the home you're thinking of." She turned to him and smiled. "I just spoke with Mathew, they're going to elope."

Sully raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then nodded slowly as the idea gelled. "I suppose it would'a happened eventually."

Michaela sighed. "It's far too soon, but I think I'd be foolish to try and stop him."

"Don't worry. Everythin' will work itself out."

"I hope so."

"It'll be fine. I just know it."

She turned in his arms and patted his chest. "They want to go to Washington, Sully. I want us to go with them."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Do ya think we should be goin' all that way with Katie and your condition?"

"Well, realistically I'd be resting more on the train than I would be here at home. It's also been a while since we've been able to get away… and in a few months it might be our last chance for a while." A small knowing smile graced her lips as she watched him consider her plans.

"It might be nice gettin' away... might mean I have to go out for a week or two on my next survey… "

"We'll make it work."

"I guess we're goin' to Washington." He sighed an exaggerated sigh but then smiled down at her.

Michaela laughed but it quickly turned into a yawn.

Sully frowned. "It's been a long day, maybe we should get home so ya can git some sleep."

Michaela shrugged. "We'll head home soon." She nodded towards the crowd. "But for now it's time to watch the fireworks."

Michaela noticed that he didn't move far from her side for the remainder of the evening, and after the last firework went off and she yawned for the third time in as many minutes, he called it a night.

Later at home in their room, despite being tired Michaela tugged on Sully shirt, pulling him closer. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Sully?"

His eyes darkened and his lips hovered close to hers. "Not in the last coupla hours."

Without missing a beat, Michaela pulled him an inch closer and their lips met. It was a gentle kiss, her lips soft and welcoming, his warm and inviting. Michaela's hand slid up over his shoulder and held the back of his head as their mouths melded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, their kiss deepening. Their bodies molded together, mouths opened and tongues touched. The soft breeze from the open window blew around them as hands caressed willing bodies and soft sighs filled the quiet.

Slowly pulling apart, their faces rubbed together gently as they dropped light kisses on chins, lips and necks.

Michaela sighed. "That was… Mmmm."

Smiling Sully nodded. "I couldn't have said it better."

_Thanks for reading! More coming soon! ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ashley listened to them most of the way to Washington. She was not sure whether they were aware or not, but from her seat across the aisle from them, she could hear almost every word they said.

They were still practically strangers to her, but watching and listening she learned so much more than she could ever be told. They were husband and wife, best friends and especially for Ashley, the embodiment of what it is to be deeply in love.

On a small train, and in light of the situation, all their lives were inclined to merge and overlap on their two day journey. She felt intensely privileged to have been welcomed into their lives and their family.

When she was given the seat across from the couple and later realized that she would be privy to all of their intimate conversations, she surely thought she would be able to focus on her fiancé Mathew beside her, or strike up a conversation with Brian directly across, perhaps even young Katie's antics should be enough to distract her. However, when the sun set and everyone should have been sleeping, she found herself not so much listening to their words, but rather to the timbre and tone of their whispers. As the time passed, she learned a lot about them and their relationship, and she also learned a lot about herself. How she wanted her life with Mathew to be.

Though it was dark in the passenger car, the bright moonlight streamed in through the train windows, allowing her to notice Sully's eyes sparkling at something shared between him and Michaela. It was at that moment that she realized there was something special happening here when he placed a gentle, caressing hand on his wife's stomach.

As time passed and they continued to travel the seemingly endless miles towards Washington, she could see her place in a family, this family. Her relationship with Mathew deepened every moment they were together. They were dear friends already. They spent most of the daylight hours talking, and even the late night and early morning hours before they left on their journey east were spent in front of the empty fire place catching each other up on years of their lives. In the short time since they met, they had become as close as a man and woman could be without being lovers. Their attraction to one another was very apparent to anyone who observed, and if she was honest, it scared Ashley with its intensity.

She knew the butterflies in her stomach were just her nerves, as she was about to be married soon. Yet the fear halted with one look across the aisle at the couple bound by a love she only ever read about. If Michaela touched Sully - which she did often - he'd light up like a summer's clear afternoon. If he walked into a room, Michaela's eyes would go to him immediately and they would drift towards one another as if pulled by an invisible force. When they were standing close, they would unconsciously lean towards one another. This was their love.

This was all Ashley had ever wanted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mathew prompted lightly, startling her from her musings.

Whispering back, she asked, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could say the same for you." Mathew countered.

Ashley settled herself further into the seat, then stole another quick glance at her future in-laws. "How long have they been married?"

Mathew scrunched up his face in thought. "Bout four years now."

Ashley sighed. "It's nice to see love doesn't fade."

"Yeah."

"Do you... Do you want children?" His eyebrows rose considerably making her clarify, "Someday, I mean?"

He graced her with a faint smile. "Don' everyone?"

One delicate eyebrow arched upward. "I suppose they do."

The smile widened, dimples deepened. "It's kinda funny... Here we are on our way to git married... Talkin' bout kids... It's not somethin' I let myself think about these last coupla years."

"Do you still miss her?" Ashley asked gently.

"Not the same way I did after she died," he allowed. "But she was a part of my life for almost four years, and I miss that: the ease and comfort of bein' with someone who knows ya so well... Someone that just makes ya happy."

She sighed, shifting her gaze across the aisle again. "Sounds nice."

Not knowing how to respond, Mathew simply said, "Trust me?"

Ashley graced him with a faint smile. "Yes, always."

They exchanged a smile before Mathew switched subjects. "So, do ya reckon somethin' might be goin' on with those two?"

"I have my suspicions," she mused. Ashley shot him an assessing glance. "If I didn't know better, Mathew Cooper, I'd think you know more than you let on," she remarked carefully, a knowing smile forming on her lips.

He grinned his trademark grin at her.

She leaned toward him, the casual indifference gone from her posture, and breathed into his ear for only him to hear, "I am falling in love with you."

She paused then, awaiting his reaction. He did not disappoint. A myriad of emotions flickered across his face—disbelief, joy, love.

"I've surprised you," she observed. "You weren't expecting me to actually say the words, we're you?"

At last he seemed to find his voice, his tone barely above a whisper. "No…I mean, not yet."

"Good."

Dark brown met dark blue, unwavering, unbidden.

The belated confession earned her a heart-melting smile. "Was that really so hard?"

"No, but it doesn't completely circumvent the fact that we have only known one another for a week."

"At the risk of pointin' out the obvious, we'll be married in less than 48 hours."

Her shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Touché."

"And to think I haven't kissed ya at all today," he remarked, teasingly.

Ashley smirked. "Was that a hint?"

"It was a statement of fact."

Leaning further into his side she asked, "I see. May I assume from your `statement of fact' that you desire to rectify the situation?"

"I do and I will, but not here and not now."

Ashley chuckled. "Well, when you decide when and where let me know so I can be certain that I'm there."

Mathew smiled. "I didn't mean to sound so..."

"Pompous?" she offered.

Mathew bit back a laugh. "I just meant that I'll try ta pick less public places for displays of affection."

Dark brown eyes lit with a mischievous glow. "At the risk of pointing out the obvious, it's in the middle of the night and everyone is asleep."

His smile widened. "Was that a hint?"

"It was a statement of fact."

Their eyes met briefly before Mathew lowered his head to kiss her.

Xxx

Michaela would catch Mathew sometimes, watching her and Sully or Andrew and Colleen with such a sad expression in his eyes that it almost brought tears to hers. It was enough to break someone's heart. She knew love would someday find him again, yet time seemed to be his enemy.

Initially, it wasn't that she disliked Ingrid, but wanted the very young couple to be cautious. Certainly as they matured and the years passed, she learned to respect and come to love the young woman.

Against the odds, their relationship had thrived and finally their wedding had been just around the corner. Until… Michaela remembered watching him at Ingrid's bedside, hovering by the bed after Jon brought her into town, the question of whether she had contracted the rabies erased from everyone's mind. It was heart wrenching. He was so unsure of what to do. Should he take her hand and soothe her or would that small comfort be too painful? You could see him itching to hold and comfort the girl he loved so, but he didn't dare. He held back till the very end and when he left, she saw his shoulders slump and his face crumple. She had held Sully even closer and her heart ached for them.

It seemed at first Mathew would never recover…

The night before they all departed for Washington, Michaela watched from the kitchen window as Ashley moved down the porch stairs, her eyes glued to Mathew who stood out by the fence. Reaching him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Mathew turned towards her and his hand slowly rose to clasp hers where it rested. Their eyes met and they stared at one another for the longest time.

Then without a word, he hauled her into his arms, lifting her off the ground and hugging her tight. She threw her arms around him and they stood wrapped in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours until Brian unexpectantly ran out the front door excited to speak to his brother about the final plans for the trip. The couple pulled away from one another, and Ashley's feet touched the ground. They laughed self-consciously and wiped their eyes.

As she watched the couple near the corral, two strong arms stole around Michaela's waist from behind. Turning in his hold, they both smiled and she laid her hand on his cheek. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

Steering herself back to the present, Michaela peered into the darkness of the train car at the two young people who were talking in low tones and she smiled contentedly. Her son had found love again and for that she was truly thankful. Michaela turned then and gazed into Sully's eyes to see the love she felt reflected there.

She raised her hand and cupped the side of his face as she leaned in close, her breath wafting past his ear. "I love you... so much."

He nodded and whispered into her ear. "I know and I love ya too."

Settling closer into his side, Michaela closed her eyes and sighed happily as sleep claimed her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: It is a short one, but 16 and 17 will be up by the end of the week. ;)_

Chapter 15

Helping Ashley down from the train car, Mathew's attention was caught by a yell of, "Mathew Cooper!"

"Congressman, Brady." Mathew moved a little to make room for his former boss and friend. "How are you?"

"Oh, very well, thank you… thank you." He said, with his customary jovial greeting. Shaking the young man's hand his eyes landed upon Ashley. "Ahhh… and you Miss must be the young lady that stole my young friend's heart." His eyes twinkled as he took her hand. "I can see now why the haste. Want to snatch this young woman up before someone else comes along, eh? Well, I do not blame you!"

"Yes, Ashley this is Congressman Brady." Mathew gestured good-humouredly at the older man.

She gave him a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Congressman."

"No, no my dear… you must call me Samuel, I insist."

Mathew turned back towards the crowd and nodded towards his family standing behind them. "Congressman Brady..."

A small smile twitched at the corners of the older man's mouth. "That goes for you too, my boy."

Mathew grinned and continued, "Samuel, this is my family… my ma, Dr. Michaela Quinn, this is my pa Byron Sully, my brother Brian and my little sister, Katie."

Sully held out his hand to the Congressman, who returned with an enthusiastic hand shake. "Pleased ta meet ya, Sir." Sully said, grinning, the Congressman's energy seeming to be infectious.

Still holding Sully's hand, the older man added, "Wonderful to finally meet you all! I dare say I have heard much about all of you."

Michaela smiled at the man. "We've heard much about you too, Congressman Brady. I want to thank you for inviting us to stay…"

"No, please my dear Doctor… It was my pleasure! Your son helped me out of quite a jam. It was the least I could do, I dare say. My wife and I are just honored to be witnesses to this grand event. As you can imagine political social gatherings can become very tedious and commonplace here in Washington. So to get away from the usual humdrum is very welcome, indeed."

Looking up at the tall man, Katie asked, "Are we in Wash-tin?"

The congressman barked a laugh and turned to look down at the little girl. "That you are, my dear little one. That you are."

Katie began to prattle on about how long and exciting the train ride was and Congressman Brady smiled indulgently.

All of a sudden, the young girl let out a delighted cry. "Ooooo, lookie mamma!"

Heads turned and Michaela watched as two porters approached with hand carts. Katie watched in fascination as they took their bags and waited off to the side for further orders.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Brady's face broke into a warm smile. "Well, I dare say, you all must be tired after your long journey. I have taken the liberty of arranging transportation for you to the hotel, where your rooms have been seen to."

Mathew started to protest, "Congressman… Samuel… thank you very much for the offer but…"

The older man shook his head vigorously. "Nonsense…" Then leaning in and adding in a conspiratorial voice, "You will all come to discover that before my time in the political arena, I owned quite a few of the finest hotels in all of Washington." Looking at the Doctor who raised her brow in question, he added, "So as management goes, I must insist. Think of it as a wedding present."

Sully shrugged at Mathew, who looked to him for help. "S'pose it'd be impolite to not take him up on his hospitality."

Mathew nodded and grinned at Ashley, before shaking the Congressman's hand. "We're honored, Samuel."

The hours sped by and at last Michaela fell back into the large soft bed. After arrangements for the wedding the next day and dinner with Congressman Brady and his wife, it finally was time to get Katie and Brian settled into their own room. Thankfully, with the excitement of the day, Katie was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

The first few hours after their arrival were spent in a whirlwind of becoming acquainted with the Congressman's family, friends, and wedding arrangement coordinator. Mathew and Ashley insisted that it be a very small affair. However, Mr. Brady wisely pointed out that The Post would be more apt to cover the story if it were more of an event than they initially planned. Relenting, it was decided that the wedding 'event' would take place the following day at the Brady Hotel.

Xxxx

It had been tiring but a lot less stressful than she'd imagined it would be - for Michaela anyway, and she was just glad she could be there to support Ashley through the formalities.

Michaela felt the concerned glances of her husband as she was pulled along with Ashley this way and that during the planning of the wedding. Meeting his eyes, she would give him a small smile, silently letting him know that she was fine. She knew that he worried about her and whereas once that thought would have irritated her, him watching her so closely, these days it warmed her heart. But she really was all right, just extremely tired.

Memories of her own wedding assailed her and she smiled to herself. The delight of being a new bride had been something she thought could never be equaled. She'd been totally overwhelmed by the emotional impact of being joined together with the man she loved more than anything.

She could see that as the time grew closer Ashley seemed to become more and more quiet. Michaela was not certain if it was just the planning of the wedding itself that might be getting to her or if she was as nervous as Michaela had been of the impending wedding night. She wondered if the girl's mother ever had a chance to speak with her before she died. Michaela highly doubted that her father would have spoken to her about marriage. She made a mental note to speak to Ashley tomorrow before the wedding.

Just then, interrupting her from her musings, Sully voiced what she had been thinking minutes before. "What a day. I don' know bout you but I feel like I could sleep for days."

If it hadn't been unladylike Michaela would have snorted. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Who would'a believed it?" Sully said as he flopped down on the bed next to his wife, continuing, "Mathew getting' married in Washington, 'round a bunch of politicians…" Michaela turned to meet his eyes and smiled as he shrugged, "Just kinda funny when you think about it."

She nodded. "I'm just glad he found someone who makes him happy."

"Me too." He slid his arms around her and held her tight. They clung to one another for countless moments and then he smiled, leaned over and kissed her, and began to thoroughly make up for the last two days of restrained 'holding'.


	16. Chapter 16

_Note: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! I truly appreciate them all! Now, I give you the wedding! ;)_

Chapter 16

"You look beautiful," Michaela assured, coming up behind Ashley who was looking at herself in the floor length mirror.

The young woman studied her image, and had to agree. "I feel beautiful." The ivory gown, given to her by Congressman Brady's wife- whom was never able to have her own children and was thrilled to pass it down, was perfect.

The lace sleeves were long, split at the elbow with the balance cascading down her sides and flared like the rest of the dress. The modest cut of the scoop neck in the front, reaching nearly to the edges of her shoulders, made her feel quite a bit daring.

The fabric along the neckline made her chest appear fuller, and from a distance showed only a hint of what was hidden beneath. It was elegant and made her feel decidedly lovely.

The empire waist length skirt with a three-foot train, was simple and dotted sparingly with lace and iridescent pearls. They'd done her hair up in an elegant twist, yet leaving her long curls to hang around it. Ashley touched the necklace Michaela had given her to wear as her 'something borrowed' and smiled. It had been a Valentines present from Sully, and for Ashley, that made it all the more special. She wondered what Mathew would think of it.

Thinking of Mathew had her thoughts turning to the night, when she would not be going back to the familiar comfort of her own room but instead to the unknown, timorous territory of her husband's room.

Her smiled faded slightly and a look of consternation clouded her once happy features.

"Ashley?"Michaela asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Ashley shook her head, hopefully shaking away her feeling of trepidation as well. "Yes, I'm just… Oh, I don't know."

"Nervous?" Michaela hedged a guess, with a small smile. Ashley looked down at the floor but nodded, amused at how Michaela could read her so.

Moving across the room to the couch, Michaela patted the seat beside her. "Come sit down with me for a moment, won't you?"

"Sure," the young woman replied, glad for the momentary break in the proceedings.

"I know you lost your mother at a young age..." Michaela began, hoping she was not overstepping her bounds. "I just want you to know that if you have any questions or if you need to talk about anything, well, I'd be happy to listen or offer any advice."

Ashley's eyes widened knowingly. "Oh wow, thank you... Omm... It's alright, I mean... I did lose my mom, but I suppose being sent off to boarding schools most of my life was more of a blessing. There were lots of older girls who did not mind letting the younger girls know how things worked." Looking down she pulled at an imaginary string on her dress. "Quite honestly, I believe most of them wanted to terrify us all more than anything." She sighed, and looked back up confidently. "But I do understand... things. I just wish I wasn't so nervous."

Michaela nodded sagely. "I understand what you mean."

Ashley implored, "Were you nervous?"

"Was I ever!" Michaela chuckled lightly, remembering the day of her wedding. "Being a doctor, I believe, made it even worse. Of course, I knew the biology... What would take place...? Then of all days, my mother decided to pull me aside the night before my wedding. She called it my 'wifely duty'. I'm sure she was trying to be reassuring in her own way, unfortunately it only terrified me all the more."

A bashful smile graced Ashley's lips, "It seems as though you got through it alright."

Michaela felt her cheeks warm a bit, talking about such a personal topic. Continuing, she assured, "But fortunately, just right before the ceremony, one of my best friends was able to help me see there would be more to look forward to and less to be afraid of."

Ashley searched Michaela's eyes for any falsehood but, she could see only sincerity and truth. "I believe you." She grabbed the older woman's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for helping me with all of this. I could not have done it without you."

Michaela shook her head and held up a hand in protest. "There's no need to thank me." She hugged Ashley carefully to avoid wrinkling her dress and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm the one whom should be thanking you. I don't think I have ever seen Mathew so happy. Savor every moment of today."

Tears filled Ashley's eyes, unable to convey her gratitude to her soon to be mother in law, she nodded.

Placing a hand on the young woman's cheek, Michaela smiled warmly before allowing her a moment alone before it was time to leave for the wedding venue.

As Michaela left, Ashley got up and returned back to the mirror. "Ashley, my dear… you're getting married today."

A few moments later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

Brian stuck his head in as he opened the door. "Wow, ya look great," he said as came towards her.

"Why thank you, Brian."

"Ya alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "But don't be alarmed if I hold your arm a little tighter than necessary."

"Ya can hold onto me as tightly as you need." Mischievously, he added. "I may not look it, but I'm pretty tough. I can probably carry ya, if you need it."

Ashley laughed. "That is very gallant of you, Sir, but I think I can manage."

Brian smiled brightly. "Good, cause I don' think that would look too swell."

Ashley wrinkled up her nose and shook her head. "No, I don't believe it would."

Brian laughed joyfully. "I'm glad you're gonna be a part of the family."

"Thank you, Brian."

He held his arm. "I think it's time."

"That it is." She couldn't help but whole heartedly agree.

As they stepped out into the hall, Michaela handed her the bouquet.

"Ready?"

Nodding, Ashley affirmed, "Very."

Katie ran into the hall, "Ashwee!"

Ashley kneeled down to catch a hug from the little girl. "How's my favorite flower girl?"

"I ready to frow flowers!"

Ashley chuckled and gave the little girl one last kiss and then stood up, letting Michaela assist her. She asked Katie, "Got your flowers then?"

"Yep!" Katie was practically bouncing in her little pink dress.

The reverend's wife arrived and told them it was time. Michaela held Katie's hand, and Brian once again offered his arm to Ashley. "Ready?"

"Yes," she beamed as she held onto him. They walked slowly down the stairs and waited just inside the front door as Michaela and Katie went ahead to toss her flower petals. Ashley's grasp tightened on Brian's arm.

"Doin' alright?" He covered her hand with his.

"I'm a little nervous."

"Cold feet?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just nervous."

The doors opened and he whispered, "Just look at Mathew."

Ashley had no problem following that suggestion. Her eyes were focused solely on Mathew, who stood up beside Sully. His eyes were bright, happy, and full of love.

When she arrived at the front, Mathew whispered, "You look beautiful."

There was a slight pause and then the Reverend began, "We are gathered here today to witness and bless the joining together of Mathew Cooper and Ashley Dawson in marriage. Take hands, please."

"Do you, Mathew take Ashley to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

Squeezing her hands, he responded, "I do."

"Do you, Ashley take Mathew to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Mathew's heart was overjoyed as she said, "I do."

Looking around, the Reverend asked, "If anyone can give good cause as to why these two people should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their piece."

The people gathered were silent as the moment passed.

The Reverend now asked, "May I have the rings, please?"

Sully held out his palm for the Reverend to take them. Once he did, he continued, "Mathew, will you repeat after me? With this ring, I thee wed."

He gave Mathew the first ring which he placed on Ashley's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Placing his ring, Ashley echoed, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The surreal moment intensified as Mathew drew her close and laid a tender hand upon her jaw. His kiss was soft, warm, and delicate as the sound of applause filled her ears.

Xxxx

Dusk had settled in as dinner came to a close. A string quartet began to play, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

Standing close beside his new bride, Mathew asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Ashley rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I've never been happier than I am right now. Thank you for all of this."

"You're thanking me?"

She shrugged innocently as she looked around at all the people dancing. "I have to thank someone for this beautiful wedding. I think it might as well be the man I married."

"Well I had a lot of help." His eyes scanned the crowd and added, "I don' even know most of these people."

Ashley sighed happily. "They all look happy and seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Yeah, they do." He said, kissing her temple and watching as Michaela and Sully approached them from leaving the dance floor.

Sully chuckled. "Just a small affair, huh?"

Just as Mathew started to respond, a familiar voice rang out.

"Ahhh, Mathew… Ashley, there you are!" Congressman Brady, rosy from a few drinks, grinned at the young couple. "We were beginning to think you two had gone off and snuck away to your honeymoon."

Ashley smiled widely as Mathew turned a nice shade of pink. Just then two short well-dressed gentlemen appeared at the older man's side.

Noticing, the Congressman introduced them. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mr. Jameson Smith and Mr. Harold Gold, they are one of the biggest law firms in the east, with… what was it now Jameson? Twelve firms?"

"No, fifteen firms…" the short man with the small glasses clarified.

"Ahhh! Fifteen, you say? Dear me, however do you manage such a fleet?" the older man asked, dramatically astonished.

Smugly, the man named Mr. Gold answered, "We only take on the best and the most talented…"

"There you see!" Congressman Brady yelled, clapping Mathew on the back hard enough that he had to stop himself from pitching forward. "Only the most talented! This is why they need _you_ my dear boy."

The family looked around at each other in confusion.

Mathew's eye brows rose in query. "Pardon?"

Mr. Jameson straightened his jacket, and jumped in. "Mr. Cooper, what the Congressman here is inferring is that we would like to start up an office out in the West…"

Cutting him off, Mr. Gold finished, "Yes, we wish to expand our clientele to the most diverse and… and more dramatic of cases. You see, here it's always the same… divorcement…"

"Petty law suits…" Jameson added, tiredly.

Gold countered, rolling his eyes. "Politics…"

Jameson inhaled sharply, and placed his hand on his chest. "And let's not forget Humboldt…"

Sully had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from guffawing, gaining a sharp elbow to the ribs by his very perceptive wife. Swallowing his amusement, his attention focused back on the two men.

"Ahhh Humboldt… "Gold shook his head gravely. "Poor chaps... never the same again, I'm afraid."

"Who is Humboldt?" Ashley inquired fascinated, finding the pair's antics delightfully hilarious.

"So sorry, the Humboldt's were a band of well endowed brothers whom, decided it would be… err… fun… to sell bad stocks to the less unfortunate of society."

"Too bad for them, one of those less unfortunate walked into one of our offices." Jameson said, smiling.

Mr. Gold waved him off. "We won the case, of course."

However, Jameson was not finished. "Poor chaps lost all their money and are now spending forty years in jail for their negligence."

"Ahh well… All well that ends well, eh?" Gold replied, giving Jameson a sharp look. "Now, let's talk about our offer."

Xxxx

Sully made a quick check across the hall to make sure that all was quiet and Katie was still asleep. Coming back into his and Michaela's room, he turned down the lights, and was toeing his shoes off when Michaela slipped her arms around him from behind. "Hey there," he said as he felt her press against him.

Huskily, she replied, "Hello husband." She hugged him close, laying her head on the back of his tuxedo jacket. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I hav' a pretty good idea." He chuckled as her fingers began working at the studs on his shirt. Because she was fumbling a little with the links, he helped her by guiding the one she was working on through the buttonhole.

She lightly slapped his hands away. "I can manage myself, thank you very much."

He glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Do I git ta undress ya, too?"

"You could have..."

His brows furrowed. "Could have?"

"Mmm… but you're too late." Leaning up on her tiptoes, she whispered, "Because I'm not wearing a thing."

Sully swallowed hard, as she pulled his shirt out of his slacks, he had a hard time resisting the temptation to turn around.

She rested her head on his back again as her hands moved up and down over him, feeling the hard muscles from his very physical lifestyle.

Holding her hands in place, he said playfully, "Can I turn around yet?"

"Not yet." She pulled her hands out from under his in order to slide his shirt and vest off his shoulders. "I'm not done, and I'm rather enjoying myself."

His breath caught as her hands found his warm skin again. She traced the curves of his pectorals, her thumbs skimming across his hardening nipples. With a deep rumble in his voice, he cautioned, "Michaela."

He closed his eyes to concentrate on the way her fingers moved over him. "Are ya enjoying yourself?"

While one of her hands continued toying with his chest, the other slowly slid down to his waist and then continued over the front of his slacks.

When he could take it no longer, Sully turned around to face her; she slid her hands around his back. "I _am_ actually." She placed kisses on his bare chest while he pulled the pins out of her hair.

Once he was done, Michaela reached up and pulled his head towards hers and their lips met. This time her fingers wove through his hair and her mouth opened under his. With a groan he pulled her close against him and pressed his lips to hers.

Michaela's mind began to spin, the warmth of his lips, his taste, the feel of his body against hers and the strong arms holding her, were playing havoc with her self control. After the excitement of the day, all she wanted to do was stay in his arms forever and reaffirm what was real. What was theirs. What was him.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long... life got in the way, but it's smooth sailing now. :)_

Chapter 17

"Mathew? Ya alright?" Sully asked as he gripped his adopted son's shoulder. He had been watching him for the last five minutes and the young bridegroom seemed like his mind was a thousand miles away from where he stood.

"What?" Mathew startled, turning to face his mentor. "Yeah... I mean... I'm just...it's almost over. Guests are leavin'," he stammered to a stop.

"Uh huh. Suppose you and Ashley could go..." Sully paused, looking around. Then he glanced again at the newly married man. "I'm sure you're wantin' ya git away by yourselves," he smirked, clapping the young man on the back.

Mathew's mouth curled into his half smile and he looked down, almost blushing. Glancing sideways at the older man, he murmured, "Sully, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"After you and Dr. Mike got married... Did ya... Did things work out alright right away?"

Sully ran his hand over his mouth to conceal the grin threatening to break through. Right now Mathew needed him to be serious. Thinking of a way to answer what the young man was really asking, he settled for honesty. "Mathew, ya know when ya first try something new and it turns out just fine…but maybe not your best work… But then ya keep doin' it for a while and what ya thought was fine, ya start ta notice that it git's easier and it starts ta become more natural to ya?"

Mathew nodded, not sure how to respond.

"Look, it's new for ya both... ". Sully assured. "Just take your time... Whatever ya do, just make sure she knows that you're not gonna do anything till she's ready. Don' rush it. You have all the time in the world. It might not take as long as you're thinking ta find yourselves."

"Um…yeah…thanks… Sully…" Mathew stammered, somewhat embarrassed. "I just don' want to disappoint her."

"Ya won't," the older man assured, giving him a nod to bring the point

home. Looking around the hall, Sully spotted Michaela and Brian holding a sleeping Katie. Clapping Mathew again on the arm, he said, "Well, looks like I better git your ma and the kids upstairs. I'll see ya later."

"Hey, Sully!" Mathew called, remembering he had something to ask him. Sully turned around, tilting his head in silent question.

"Is Dr. Mike alright?"

Sully's face broke out into smile. "Yeah, she's just fine."

Xxxx

Ashley paced their honeymoon suite nervously. Much to her own dismay, she had sent Mathew downstairs just as soon as they walked through the door. Feigning inexplicable hunger. Moaning at her own cowardice, she shook her head and hugged her arms close to her chest. At least it had given her some time alone to get her bearings. And now he would be here any moment.

She'd debated on changing for bed, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came, opting instead to remove only her shoes and stockings.

All the while, as she'd been getting herself ready, she'd had to contend with this droning inner monologue telling her that she had probably over reacted to the situation entirely; that they were _both_ was just nervous. That last little piece of advice had come somewhat too late.

By the time her hair was down, (the way she thought he liked it), she'd managed to convince herself that they just needed to take it slow_. I just need to let go and enjoy the night with my husband._

It would be a challenge.

There was a small knock on the door before he opened it and her heart leapt. So much for being convinced.

With his back still towards her, he took the big tray of food over to the small table by the fire. "Well, there wasn't much left but I did manage to talk the cook into making you a sandwich..."

"I shouldn't have made you go to all that trouble…" she said as she came over beside him.

He turned towards her and she watched as his jaw dropped and his mouth hung open slightly. His reaction gave her courage. Emboldened, she smiled. He had shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in his loose vest and looking very handsome in his light shirt and black slacks. "Have I told you tonight , how very handsome you look?"

"Oh, I… thanks." He blinked and rubbed his hand over his jaw. A blush had crept up his neck. "You look amazing." His eyes drank her in. She was still wearing her wedding dress that clung and swirled in all the right places. Her hair shone and her eyes glowed. She looked beautiful.

It had taken him all night to work up the courage to ask her to join him as their guests began to leave. He'd thought she might be hesitant, so he'd blustered in and hadn't really given her a chance to say no. It was a tactic as old as time. The surprise attack. It had worked. She went with him and it had appeared she was looking forward to it. That is, until she had sent him downstairs again...

"Mathew?"

"Huh?" Dang, she'd been talking to him and he'd been daydreaming. Great. "I'm sorry, Ashley. I missed that."

"Are you alright?"

"I…ummm, I…" He exhaled in a whoosh. "To be honest, Ashley, I'm not sure if I should say what I want to say. I'm worried that if I do say it, it can't be unsaid and if it's not what you want to hear…" He frowned again. _What the heck was that? He was babbling like a madman._

Her eyes shimmered in the firelight and held his gaze as she smiled softly. "Perhaps I should be the judge of whether it's what I want to hear or not. No matter what you say, Mathew, I will never think anything less of you."

Mathew took her hand and drifted over to the fireplace. Once they were both seated on the rug, he spoke to break the uncomfortable silence. "I was thinkin' earlier of all the things that have happened to me and how much that's all changed."

She turned her body toward him, close enough to place her hand in his. "Changed? Yes I suppose you're right. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life." She gave him a warm smile. "But I've been thinking about it too. Like losing my mother, and then running away from the cruelty and indifference. It's certainly worked out in the end though," she added with a happy twinkle.

"That's for sure. I was thinking of that." He smiled at her. "And us. Who would have thought two months ago when I took that job with the Congressman that you and I would meet and that we'd be married now?" He caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "I don't know about you, but I'm really nervous," he admitted softly.

Their gazes locked for a moment and then Ashley stood up holding her hand out for him to take. As he stood, her eyes lifted to his and she studied their light blue depths. There was a hint of something in there that made her heart beat faster.

Emboldened by the look in his eyes, she cradled his face between her hands and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was gentle at first, then suddenly as the heat of his tongue swept through her mouth, the kiss becoming more intense and passionate. Their lips moved against each other, mouths open, savoring the feel and taste of each other.

He ran his fingers through the long, curly tresses. Breaking their kiss, he pressed his lips to her forehead, vowing with emotion, "I love you… Everything about you."

"Hmmm… I suppose that I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is." He caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes to gauge how she was doing. "You still hungry?" he asked with a grin.

"No." Her finger traced along his collarbone. "Dance with me."

"Here? Now?" He settled his hands low on her back, as he pressing her against him and she slid her arms up around his neck.

"Well not dancing per-se but just like this."

"I think I could handle that." His fingers caressed the soft skin down her back.

Her lips brushed against the slight roughness of his jaw. "Mathew... ."

"Hmm?" She melted as he kissed behind her ear. His fingers made tiny circles on the sensitive area right above her tailbone.

"Ommmm…" she murmured, totally forgetting what she had been about to say.

His lips traveled lower and began trailing across her neck, leaving little kisses of moisture along the sensitive skin.

She stretched her neck to give him better access. "I… think…" She had to pause until the words came to her and his eyes found hers. "I think we can stop dancing now."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly as his mouth then found hers. The kiss went on and on, as they backed up towards the bed. Her legs hit the mattress and they fell back, never breaking the kiss. His lips were soon on her neck, and as his mouth kept descending, instinctively, she arched into his kisses, lifting her chest towards his mouth.

He kissed the soft, forbidden skin in the valley between her breasts.

She couldn't form coherent words as he kissed down to the bottom of the plunging neckline. Her entire body shuddered as his tongue drew a wet line up between her breasts. She begged, "Kiss me, please."

"Forever," he said as he wrapped her tightly in his arms and lowered his mouth to hers.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's note: I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the long delay. This last semester of classes kicked my butt, but I'm back to writing! More to follow soon! :)_

()()()

Ashley's eyes fluttered open several hours later. It was still dark outside and a balmy breeze was gusting through the tall windows. The filmy white curtains billowed like silver ghosts in the reflected light of the stars and shadows danced across the walls and ceiling.

Mathew was asleep beside her, his chest rising and falling in the slow steady inhale and exhale of deep sleep. His arm was tucked securely around her shoulder and his leg was draped over hers, keeping her close, their bodies aligned even in sleep. She smiled as she studied his profile. She could watch him to her heart's content. It was something of which she would never tire. He snuffled, tugging her closer, and then rolled towards her in his sleep. A vision of them only hours before flew to her thoughts…

_Overwhelmed by sensations, she didn't know where to go or what to do. Her body was a mass of heated and overstimulated nerve endings, targeting her lower belly, and her breasts. He moved towards her and dropped down to lie over her, his lips covered hers in an open-mouthed kiss. She heard a keening noise and it took her a few seconds to realize it was her. Never in her life had she made such a sound. She laughed and then cried out as he readied himself; she tried to hold onto her sanity and reality. It was a battle she knew she was sure to lose. He lifted his face away from her and as she arched up off the bed, he pulled her legs wide and slowly, gently joined them together._

_A vision flashed behind her closed eyes of a fair-skinned baby, with eyes as blue as sapphires nestled against her breast. The picture evoked in her a wonderful sense of fulfillment and love. Her eyes opened to find those same eyes looking down at her. He smiled. "I love you, Ashley Cooper, with all that I am." With that declaration, he leant down and kissed between her breasts where her heart beat in a pounding rhythm of love and desire._

Ashley needed to use the bathroom, so she slid out from under his arm and leg as carefully as she could without waking him. He rolled over again into the warmth she'd left behind. The sheet rode down so it now draped low over his hips, leaving his bare back exposed. He was a handsome man by any standards.

After using the bathroom, she grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair, and wrapping it around her she stood by the open window and listened to the quiet sounds of the night - the rustle of the wind through the trees, the staccato sound of insects and the quiet scuffle of birds in the trees. They all blended into a perfect symphony of quiet reflection on this place of politics that she'd despised with such a passion- now it had taken on an almost spiritual quality.

She heard a sound behind her and felt Mathew's warm arms wrap around her and his body press up against her back. "You'll catch your death standing here in the wind."

Ashley hugged his arms to her. "I will remember this night forever. As much as I disliked Washington, I'll will always be grateful to the Congressman for insisting that we stay."

Mathew kissed her shoulder then rested his chin there, looking out into the night. "We both will. Forever."

Ashley nodded. He was right of course. They'd been working their way towards this from the very first day they'd met, if not before. Her experiences with the law and anyone involved had colored her attitude; she'd never trusted them.

As hard as she'd tried to toe the proper path for a young woman in high society in regard to her father's status, she couldn't help but empathize with those who had been victim to their cruelty and path in life. Perhaps that's why she and Mathew had forged such an enduring bond right from the very beginning. She'd seen him as more of an ally than a foe, and from the moment they put their trust in one another they'd had that sensibility in common.

It had begun as a powerful attraction but neither was a stranger to that sort of thing. Ashley had easily subdued her thoughts, they'd quickly developed a deep and abiding friendship, and from that had an equally deep and abiding love.

Sighing she confessed, "Honestly, you fascinated me from the moment you grabbed me by the arm and rescued me from my seriously troubled fate." Turning in his arms, she traced the contours of his face. "Your gentle, determined face, soulful eyes, and uncompromising commitment to a cause that you believed in captured my imagination and my heart before I'd even properly met you."

He searched her face lovingly, and caressed her bare arms. "When Ingrid died, I never believed I could ever be happy again. Even times when I wished I could just give up... on everything. Then you came along. In a way, it was like falling in love for the first time all over again. It happened so fast an' so much, it was like that part of me I lost was never missing."

Ashley took a deep shuddering breath. "I love you."

Mathew looked into her tear-filled eyes. "I love you too."

The intensity left her eyes and she smiled lovingly. Now, here they were, together at last. Two lonely and disparate souls joined to one another with bonds pure and deep, as if they'd known one another all their lives

They stood smiling at one another for another long moment and then Mathew kissed her nose. "Are ya ready to go back ta bed?"

Ashley nodded and with her arm wrapped around his waist and his draped over her shoulders, they walked back to the bed, crawled under the covers and with their hearts beating together as one, fell back to sleep again.


End file.
